Thatch's Shooting Star
by SamWolf NightLover
Summary: When Thatch makes a wish on a shooting star. Not only life at Scare School will change but also himself and his relationships with some others. ThatchxOC and slight SlitherxDummyGirl. Now Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is, my first chap to my first story and I may have made Thatch a bit OOC but I hope it's ok and just give me your honest reviews. **

**Well here we go.** :** ) Chapter 1 : The Beginning**

It was a beautiful night at Scare School and everyone was sleeping peacefully in there beds.

All except for one, Thatch who was sitting on the school roof for he cannot sleep and also had his precious vampire rubber duck with him and was talking to it.

'' Aw Duck why is it that stupid, over friendly, lousy excuse for a monster of a ghost always gets the like and respect from the others here at Scare School, WHY?. ''

Thatch said to his rubber duck, then he sighed and looked up at sky then back down to his duck.

'' I'm the meanest guy here at school, I have a my own gang and I'm great at making pranks for all the losers here. THEY should like and respect me but they don't.''

Thatch said angrily, but then he sighed again and sadly said

'' Even his family love him, while my parents never show much love or appreciation towards me. Only strict pressure into being the meanest, scariest monster in Scare School. But no matter what I do or how hard I try I always fail at everything in the end like my school work, scaring fleshies and trying to beat Casper at something. ''

He then looks up to the sky with tears in his eyes.

'' If only there was someone, just someone who can understand me or even truly like me... ''

Thatch then rubs his eyes to get rid of the tears and sighs again, holding his duck close he continues to look at the night sky and must admit that the stars were beautiful. He smiles a little then looked down at his duck again.

'' I gotta admit, the stars sure look pretty tonight don't ya think duck? ''

Thatch made the duck quack in response and giggled a bit, then looked up again and was surprised to see a shooting star. Thatch decided to make a wish on the star so he closes his eyes and said.

'' I wish there was someone who would truly like and respect me, or even a good change in my life for once...''

He then opened his eyes and looked again at the shooting star and was even more surprised that it was falling near Scare School and crashed in the deep part of the spooky woods.

Thatch, who was very curious transformed into a bat and went into the spooky woods to investigate.

Few minutes later, Thatch arrived at the spot where the star crashed and de-transformed to walk up to get a closer look at it. He saw a brightly, glowing round sphere and the strange thing was there on the front was a blue star.

'' Whoa... what in the world is this. ''

Thatch said quietly to himself then slowly he lifted his hand and placed it on top of the star. But quickly removed it cause the star suddenly glowed white and a hand came through it.

'' AHHHHHHHH ''

Thatch screamed, feeling scared he ran out of the woods not thinking of transforming nor noticing that he dropped his rubber duck.

Moments later, Thatch came running back to Scare School, entered the front doors and quickly shutting them loudly. Thatch leaning against the doors out of breath and slid to the floor his mind running over about what the heck was that thing. But was brought back to reality when he heard a voice.

'' Thatch, don't you have any idea what time it is?. ''

It was Alder one of the headmasters who said it. Both of them looking very annoyed.

'' Just what are you up to now this time then?.''

Dash the other one said then.

Thatch, desperately though failingly trying to regain his breath to explain what happened in the woods.

'' There...ha...falling...strange thing... ugh ''

But was quickly interrupted by Alder

'' Typical Thatch trying to make up an excuse for your shenanigans, as always. ''

Then Dash said

'' You will be writing out 750.00 times saying '' I must not fool around at night with my silly shenanigans tomorrow. For now straight to bed. ''

Thatch groaned but did as he was told, he went into the boys dorm and got into his coffin quietly without waking the others up. Poor Thatch was now feeling tired, frightened and confused.

'' Just what the heck was that back there, I've never seen anything like it...''

Then he suddenly realised that he doesn't have his rubber duck.

'' My duck, where is it I had with me awhile ago before I went to see what...''

Then it dawned on him that while he was running away he must have dropped it without noticing. Though really wanting to go back in the woods to look for it but not now for 2 reasons. Firstly, he was exhausted and secondly, he did not want to get told of again from the headmasters.

'' I'll look for it tomorrow but I hope it can survive for tonight with.. whatever it was back there. ''

So he closed his eyes and was soon fast asleep. Tomorrow he would go back into the woods to find his rubber duck. But what he didn't know was that his life was about to change.


	2. Chapter 2

**I manage to do 2 chapters today : ) . There will be another by this weekend coming so hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**Chapter 2 : The search for the duck**

Morning came at Scare School, and Thatch was now in the cafeteria with his gang eating breakfast.

Thatch couldn't really eat his breakfast and could not stop thinking about last night or if his rubber ducky be okay cause he'll have to wait till the end of the school day to find it.

Thatch's gang, Slither, Mosshead and DummyGirl all noticed Thatch looking worried and not really eating his food.

'' Hey Thatch, you okay man? ''

Slither said to Thatch, which got him out of his thoughts and looked at his gang.

'' Huh... um well... actually no I'm not ok really''

Thatch said, feeling a bit sad and embarrassed that they all noticed his look.

'' Why, what's the matter Thatch? ''

Dummygirl said to Thatch, then Mosshead said .

'' You can tell us Thatch, is it about those lines Alder and Dash gave you?. ''

Thatch looked down at his food and sighed then looked back up at his gang and said to them.

'' No, not that really you see... I'm not sure you all will believe me but I was outside of Scare School last night and I saw something that was falling from the sky and crashed into the deepest part of spooky woods. I was so curious to see what it was so I went into the woods to investigate. ''

Thatch's gang all looked at him in amazement, there mouths open then Mosshead said

'' Really, what was it Thatch? ''

Then quickly DummyGirl said

'' Yeah Thatch, tell us tell us. ''

Then Slither.

'' Don't keep us in suspense bro. ''

So Thatch told them what he saw.

'' Well, when I got to the deepest part of the woods I saw a brightly, glowing round sphere and on the front of it was a blue star. Curious I slowly placed my hand on the star but quickly removed when it started to glow white and then a hand came through the star. ''

The gang, looking very interested into and eagerly wanting to know what happened after that.

'' What did you do then Thatch?. ''

They all said at the same time to Thatch.

Thatch, suddenly feeling embarrassed smiling awkwardly while rubbing the back of his neck said.

'' Eh... heh I... kind of got spooked by the hand so I ran all the back to Scare School and was completely out of breath. ''

The gang, though they feel sorry for Thatch kinda giggled a bit of him running away screaming like a girl.

Thatch stopped rubbing his neck and said a bit angrily.

'' Then, when I got back and was thinking what they heck that was back there the stupid headmasters found me and I tried to explain what happened back in the woods. But they didn't give me a chance to explain and just told me to write 750.000 times saying '' I must not fool around with my silly shenanigans. '' . Then they sent me straight to bed. ''

'' So that's the whole story. ''

Thatch, finished explaining looked at his gang.

The gang, now finally understand what happened last night and why he got them lines to do.

Then Slither said.

'' So... what are you gonna do now Thatch?. ''

Thatch looked at Slither, then looked at the rest of his gang and said.

'' By the end of the school day I'm going back to the spooky woods. ''

The gang looked shocked at Thatch after he said he would go back to the woods. EVEN if there was a ''Thing'' in the woods now.

Then DummyGirl curiously said.

'' But Thatch, why do you want to go back into the woods?. ''

Then Mosshead said, bit worried

'' Yeah Thatch, even though there's a strange thing in the woods why?. ''

Looking at his gang, Thatch was a bit embarrassed that it was because he wanted to get his duck back. But saw not much of a point to lie to them so he decided to come clean and said.

'' Well...while I was running away I accidentally dropped my rubber duck in the deepest part of the woods. So that's why I'm going back to the woods, to go get my duck back. ''

Thatch's gang, now with looks of understanding after knowing the reason.

Then Mosshead said

'' Do you want us to come with you Thatch, we be happy to help right guys? ''

Slither and DummyGirl nodded in agreement with Mosshead.

Thatch smiled at them, he was touched that his gang wanted to help him. But he didn't want to get them into trouble with the headmasters or even end up getting stupid lines to write out so with his decision made he said the them.

'' Thanks guys, I really do appreciate it but I don't want you all to get in trouble with the headmasters as well. I'm sure I'll be fine as long as I'm super cautious and don't run into any trouble so don't worry okay?. ''

Thatch's gang, did feel a bit down after he refused their help. But they soon cheered up after saying he only wanted to keep them out of trouble so they all said

'' Okay Thatch, Just be careful. ''

That made Thatch smile at them.

Later the day went by and the students were just getting ready to leave their last class of the day and to go have some fun with friends or something else to do. Thatch was soon ready that as soon as he leaves class he would go back to the spooky woods to get his duck back. While he was thinking that he did not notice while walking out of the door he bumped into someone and that was Casper.

Casper looked at Thatch and said.

'' Sorry for bumping into you Thatch. ''

Annoyed, Thatch only huffed at the ghost and said.

'' Whatever, Sheet boy get outta my way or you'll regret it. ''

Thatch just walked past him and left the classroom.

Them Ra and Mantha came up to Casper.

'' Never mind him Casper. ''

Said Mantha and Ra said

'' He's just being his old, usual bully self. ''

Then the three left the classroom together and were chatting to each other while walking.

Later on, Thatch was hiding near the stairs and was making sure no one would see him leave Scare School. Seeing no one was around he quickly run down the stairs and got out through the front doors quietly.

Thatch looked towards the spooky woods and thought to himself

'' Everything will be fine as long as I'm careful... I hope.''

Taking a deep breath and then letting out he began to run into the woods to look for his rubber duck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the Third Chapter which I managed to put up earlier cause I had the time and the introduction of my very first oc. hope you like her and this chapter, enjoy ****: )**

**Chapter 3 : Aria The star**

Thatch was now walking in the spooky woods to the deepest part. While keeping his eyes open for his duck and for the ''thing'' as well. Thatch was feeling a bit scared and worried, thinking that what if he can't find his rubber duck or what if the thing pops out of nowhere and attacks him or even eat him.

'' No Thatch, stop thinking like that everything will be okay. You will find your duck and if the thing does come out and attack me I'll just transform and fly away from it.''

Thatch said to reassure himself. Then he finally reached the deepest part of the woods and was both shocked and surprised that not only his duck wasn't here but the thing had disappeared too. Thatch was growing more worried and scared by this point and was frantically looking all around him for any signs of danger.

'' Aw man, What will I do now?. My duck isn't here AND the thing is gone too... ''

Thatch said, both worriedly and nervously.

Then suddenly, Thatch heard a voice

'' Um, excuse me. ''

Thatch jumped, then turned around to see a girl, a FLESHIE looking girl which looked a bit younger then himself.

She had back length lavender hair which was tied with blue hair bands with small black stars on them to make two sets of ponytails. One set for the back and the other set were both sides of her face downwards, she also had pale white skin and her eye's were different, the right eye was a rich lilac colour and the left one was a silver colour with a star shaped pupil. She was wearing a knee length, dark blue and black long sleeved Lolita dress with blue trimmings and a blue ribbon tied around her waist.

On her neck was a dark blue choker with a small black bat on it. she was also wearing black tights with blue stars on them and ankle length dark blue high heel boots, with a black underside and a black star on each side of them.

But What really caught Thatch's attention was a round, silver lined brooch which was a beautiful midnight blue colour and on the front was a star which had a crystal in the middle of it.

Thatch thought the girl was so beautiful looking but brought back into reality when the girl said.

Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you but I'm so glad I found you cause I have something here which belongs to you.

From behind her back she presented him his black vampire rubber duck.

Overflowing with joy, he gratefully accepted his duck and said.

'' Oh Duck, I'm so glad to see you again I'm sorry I dropped you it won't ever happen again.''

Then Thatch said to the girl

'' Oh, thank you so very much, you have no idea how grateful I am. ''

Then the girl smiled sweetly and said

'' Your welcome, I would have return it sooner but I got lost and couldn't find my way out of this place. ''

The girl said at the end a bit sadly, but quickly cheered up and said.

'' But I'm glad you came back so I can give it to you. Oh how rude of me I haven't introduced myself. ''

The girl introduced herself to Thatch.

'' My name's Aria, what's your name?. ''

Thatch said while smiling.

'' I'm Thatch, a vampire and can I ask what are you? ''

Aria answered Thatch's question and said.

'' I'm a star. ''

That answer made Thatch really shocked and surprised and said.

'' A STAR! then... does that mean you... were the one that fell from the sky? ''

Aria then said.

'' Yes, that was indeed me that fell from the sky. ''

Then Thatch said.

'' But why did you fall from the sky? ''

Aria, while smiling answered Thatch's question.

'' Because I've always wanted to go to this world and see what kind of things are here and see different creatures and make friends with them. ''

Then Thatch said, curiously.

'' But, aren't there any others like you from where your from? ''

Aria, now with a sad look said.

'' No, there aren't any others like me. never have been and I don't have any friends or any place to go to... ''

Thatch, now feeling bad and sorry for Aria wished there was something he could do for her. Which was when he had a great idea.

Quickly, he said to Aria.

'' Listen Aria, I'm sorry to hear that but how would you like to come to Scare School with me? ''

Aria, now feeling curious said.

'' Scare School... What's that? ''

Thatch explained to Aria.

It's a school where all sorts of monster kids go to improve there scaring techniques and keep the fear in balance. You can come stay with me at Scare School if you like.''

After Thatch finished explaining, Aria had a big smile on her face and then gave that a great BIG hug and said.

'' OH THANK YOU, thank you so much Thatch, you have no idea how happy you've made me. ''

Thatch, who was now blushing said shyly.

'' Oh it's ok, it's the least I can do to thank you for taking care of my duck. ''

Then Aria let go of Thatch and said.

'' Oh it's ok, I find your duck so cute Thatch and I love the sound it makes. ''

Thatch, who made his duck quack made the two of them laugh together.

After he stopped laughing, he said to Aria.

'' So are you ready to go then? ''

Aria, who replied excitedly.

'' Yes, I'm so excited to learn different things and make friends... like you Thatch. ''

Thatch, who was now smiling while blushing lead Aria out of the woods and all the way to Scare School.


	4. Chapter 4

**I would like to say a few**** thi****ngs,**** 1, I'm so glad that all of you are enjoying this story so far it really makes me happy**** : ).**** Secondly, Thatch will be a bit ooc in this story but I hope you all don't mind. Now then, here's another chapter enjoy.**** ; ) Oh and Thatch is 12 in this story and my oc Aria is 11 just thought you might want to know that if your interested. **

**Chapter 4 : I'm not a Fleshie**

Thatch and Aria both arrived at Scare School and stopped at the entrance, then Aria said to Thatch excitingly.

'' WOW, Scare School looks spookily COOL. ''

Thatch smiled at her comment and said.

'' Yeah I guess, you ready to go in? ''

Aria, nodded at his answer and they both opened the doors and walked inside. Aria was admiring the inside of Scare School and said.

'' Wow, it's even more creepy on the inside, COOL .''

Just then Thatch and Aria heard a voice which startled them both.

'' THATCH, you were supposed to do your lines, now wha... wha... a FLESHIE. ''

Alder said in a panic.

Thatch, who was trying to explain to the headmasters said.

'' HOLD on, she's not really- ''

But was quickly interrupted by Dash.

'' QUICK, someone sound the alarm, get the gargolite. ''

then suddenly, alarms went off in the building and all the students and teachers came into the room, and were shocked to see a fleshie in the school.

After the alarms went off, feeling a little annoyed Aria said to the headmasters.

'' Fleshie? I'm not a fleshie, I'm a star. ''

Then Thatch said.

'' It's true, that's what I've been trying to tell-''

But was interrupted again by Alder.

ENOUGH, I don't want to hear any more of your pathetic little excuses nor lies Thatch. Her a STAR? such nonsenses. ''

Then Dash said.

'' For last night AND for bringing a fleshie to Scare School, You will do over 1 MILLION lines Thatch. ''

Aria, who noticed that Thatch now had his head down and looked utterly defeated. feeling angry with the headmasters she said to them.

'' Now wait just a second, You didn't give Thatch a chance to explain for himself, AND you have no right to judge someone by their appearance. ''

both the headmasters, now looking annoyed with Aria and Dash said.

'' REALLY? well what are you gonna do about it? FLESHIE. ''

Dash, having said fleshie with mockery.

Then Aria, while smirking a little said.

'' This.''

Then suddenly, the crystal on the front of her brooch began to glow brightly, and it summoned a lightning cloud inside the building, then soon came along flying dragons as well.

All the students, teachers AND headmasters were very terrified from all this and it lasted for about 4 minutes till it all disappeared.

Everyone, including Thatch were now looking at Aria, still terrified, but were also amazed with her.

Aria, now feeling satisfied was smiling sweetly at the headmasters and said,

'' Well, I guess we are now clear that I'm NOT a fleshie, AND I also have 2 requests. ''

Alder and Dash, still feeling terrified both of them said.

'' O-OH Y-ES, anything at all. ANYTHING. ''

Aria, while smiling said.

'' 1, I would like to stay in Scare School and 2, I don't want you to give Thatch any Lines, Understand? ''

Thatch, after hearing her say that made him smile at her. Which Aria saw as well.

Quickly, the headmasters both replied.

'' YES, of course everyone back to your dorms. ''

Then the headmasters immediately ran away in fear all the way back to their office for safety.

The teachers and students went back to their rooms, but Thatch noticed his gang were still here and were now walking towards them. Smiling, Thatch introduced Aria to his gang.

'' Aria, I would like you to meet my friends which they are also my gang. This is Slither, DummyGirl and Mosshead, Guys this is Aria. ''

Then Aria while smiling sweetly said.

'' Hi, It's nice to meet you all. ''

Then DummyGirl said.

'' Likewise. MAN that was such a COOL trick. ''

Next Slither.

'' Yeah, totally rocked man. ''

then Mosshead while laughing a bit.

'' It was so funny seeing the headmaster running away like a scared chicken. ''

Aria, who was now blushing a bit and modestly said.

'' Aw shucks, it was nothing but thanks guys. ''

While watching Aria and his gang talking to each other, Thatch was smiling at the scene, feeling glad that she and his gang liked each other and also glad that he met her. He could tell that this was a start of a beautiful friendship and other things to come.

**small notice : I'll have the next chapter up next week so I can work on my ideas and I'll be busy the rest of this week as well. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's Chapter 5, Thanks for being patient with me and hope I do well where this is going. Enjoy ;** )

**Chapter 5 : Making Friends, a Last Name and the Star Mirror Compact.**

Aria, Thatch and his gang were now walking back to the dorms for a night's sleep. Thatch, Slither and Mosshead stopped outside the boys dorm and said goodnight to the two girls and they all went on in.

So, the two girls were now walking to the girls dorm when DummyGirl said.

'' So Aria, you excited to start your first day at Scare School tomorrow?. ''

Aria, while smiling said to DummyGirl excitingly.

'' Yeah, I'm SO excited to learn new things, about the underworld and talking to other creatures or even to make friends with them. ''

After hearing Aria said that, DummyGirl smiled and said.

'' Like Thatch and us right? ''

Aria, still smiling replied.

'' Yeah, like you guys. ''

Then the girls went on in to the girls dorm, and immediately the other girls quickly came up to Aria and were talking to her excitingly.

'' OH MY GOSH, That was such a HORRIFINGLY, cool trick and not to mention you have such glam girl. ''

Said both of the skeleton twins, Mickey and Monaco.

'' I was so scared and amazed by what you did back there. I giggled when the headmasters were running away scared of you. ''

Said a smiling three eyed girl which was Triclops.

Then, Mantha walked up to Aria and said.

'' Yeah, even I thought it was funny. My names Mantha. ''

Aria, who was smiling and blushing a little said modestly.

'' O-oh, My names Aria, and it's nice to meet you all and thanks very much I hope we can be friends. ''

All the girls, smiled at her said sure and said goodnight to her when they went to their beds.

Then DummyGirl lead Aria to her bed which was beside her own and they both said goodnight to each other and were both fast asleep. All the girls were now sound asleep except for one, which was Mantha she couldn't help but think why she was with Thatch in the first place and thought to herself.

'' Why was Thatch with that girl in the first place?, could it be that Thatch is trying to make a bully out of her or is she one of his nasty acquaintance's just to make life at Scare School more STRESSFUL?. But she doesn't seem nasty though... Oh whatever, I should stop thinking and get some sleep already. ''

So Mantha put her thoughts for a break and quickly went fast asleep.

It was morning in Scare School, Aria, Thatch and his gang were in the cafeteria eating there breakfast. Aria was enjoying it for she never ate or drink anything before and said.

'' MMM, I've got to admit this food really does taste GOOD. I've never had anything to eat or drink back where I'm from. ''

Thatch, who was surprised after hearing that but then smiled at her and said.

'' REALLY?, Well I'm glad your liking your new experience in tasting foods Aria. ''

Then Mosshead, who stopped eating said curiously to Aria.

'' Does your family know that your here in Scare School Aria? ''

Looking at Mosshead, Aria smiled sadly and said.

'' Actually... I never had a family nor friends where I used to be. ''

Mosshead, and the other two having to have heard what she said were now all feeling sorry for Aria. Mosshead looking regretful said.

'' O-oh, I'm really Aria I didn't know about that, we are all very sorry to hear that. ''

Aria, who quickly cheered up and said while smiling brightly.

'' it's ok, I know you all mean well guys. ''

Then, Slither said.

'' So, does that mean you don't have a last name then? ''

Aria, who stopped smiling and was now looking confused.

A.. '' Last Name?''.

Then Thatch said.

'' Yeah, another name after our first one, for example my last name is '' Manora, Thatch Manora ''.

Aria, now smiling excitingly at Thatch said.

'' REALLY, Manora is such a pretty last name Thatch it suits you. ''

Thatch was now blushing, no one NEVER complimented on his last name and after hearing Aria said that to him made his heart race and... very happy.

Then Thatch, immediately stopped blushing when he saw Aria now looking a little sad and said.

'' I wish I had a last name... ''

Thatch, who really wanted to cheer her up quickly thought of something and smiled when he had an idea and said.

'' How about we give you a last name Aria? ''

Aria, who looked very surprised and said.

'' Huh, really.. you all would do that for me? ''

Then Thatch's gang smiled and DummyGirl said.

'' Yeah. of course we would Aria. ''

Next Slither.

'' You are pretty cool after all man. ''

Then Mosshead.

'' I'm sure we can all come up with a good name for you. ''

Aria, looking at them all feeling touched and said while smiling.

'' Thank you, Thank you all SO much. it's so kind of you all really. ''

Thatch, smiling brightly said.

'' It's no problem, right guys lets think of a last name for Aria. ''

Now Thatch and his gang were all thinking very hard for a last name they could give for Aria, but none of the ones they thought of didn't seem to suit nor sound right for her. Suddenly DummyGirl stopped thinking when she saw Aria's brooch sparkling a little and said curiously.

'' What's that brooch your wearing? ''

Aria, who looked at DummyGirl and smiled while she removed her brooch and held it in her hands to give the others a closer look at it.

'' Oh this, I call it my '' Star Mirror Compact '' it may look like a brooch but it's not really it's also the source of my magical powers. ''

Thatch, who said in amazement.

'' You mean, like that trick you did last night with the lighting and all those flying dragons? ''

Aria, still smiling said.

'' Way yes, you are correct Thatch. ''

Then both Slither and Mosshead while admiring her compact said in awe.

'' Cool...''

Giggling a bit, Aria smiled even wider and said.

'' If you think that's cool, just wait till you see the inside.''

With that, she opened her compact for the others to see and were even more AMAZED when they saw the inside of it. There was a mirror and there were five small crystals in the shape of a smile while glowing different colours. Suddenly they were snapped out of their awe when they heard Thatch gasp in shock.

Slither, feeling concerned said.

'' What's the matter man ? ''

Thatch, still looking at the mirror of Aria's compact and feeling shocked said while stuttering a bit.

'' I-I-I.. I can.. s-s-see m-my...Reflection ! ''

In shock, his gang went to look at the mirror and were so surprised to see that they can see his reflection in the mirror as well for the FIRST TIME.

DummyGirl, Slither and Mosshead in amazement all said.

'' WOAH, That compact must be really POWERFUL. ''

Aria, while smiling modestly said to them.

'' Well, I don't really know about that really... but here's another neat trick it can do. ''

Using her index finger, she traced the glowing crystals and they all turned into a golden colour. Suddenly a soft, pretty melody came playing from the compact like a music box.

Speechless, the others thought that was TRULY a neat trick indeed and really liked the pretty melody as well.

giggling softly at their expressions, she said to them while smiling fondly.

'' Back in the sky, I would always like to listen to the melody in the night time, while seeing other planets, stars or to listen to while I fall asleep. ''

Then the melody stopped playing and the crystals returned to glowing different colours again as well. The others, feeling a bit disappointed that it had to end but were very happy Aria would show them something so special to her.

Then out of nowhere, Thatch's gang had a look of realization soon followed by smiles on their faces.

Both Aria and Thatch were looking at them curiously and Thatch said.

'' What is it guys? ''

Then DummyGirl answered.

'' How about we give her a last name with a star or planet meaning? ''

Next Slither.

'' Yeah, since she's a star after all and we also came up with a REALLY good one for her.

Aria and Thatch, now both smiling excitingly Aria said.

'' What is it? ''

Then Mosshead said.

'' Etoile, It also means star from French origins so what do you two think then? ''

Thatch, thinking for a minute then smiled saying.

'' Aria Etoile, I like the sound of that guys what do you th-OOF! ''

Thatch, who couldn't finish his sentence cause Aria just gave him a BIG hug and said.

'' I LOVE IT, it sounds so lovely. ''

Then Aria stopped hugging Thatch, and gave his gang a BIG group hug.

'' Thank you so much guys. ''

Aria said happily to them, which in turn they smiled and hugged her back.

Thatch, feeling happy while watching the scene suddenly hears the bell ringing for their first class of the day. So they all went together to their first class smiling.

After they left, Casper along with Ra and Mantha said.

'' That new girl Aria seems nice but why is she hanging around with Thatch and his gang? ''

Ra, who just shrugged said.

'' I don't know, But with Thatch it couldn't be good. ''

Then Mantha said.

'' Of course, it WOULDN'T be GOOD with Thatch all you get out of it is nothing but trouble. ''

with that said, they left the cafeteria for their first class.

**Hope you liked the name I've gave Aria I also researched on it too which means '' Star or Love ''. 6th Chapter will be up next week again. ; D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter 6 everybody, I'm glad you all liked the last name I've given Aria : D. enjoy. ; ) Also I gave Aria a couple of new abilities hope you like them.**

**Chapter 6 : Classes and Surprises**

The first class was Pro. Thurdigree Burns class and Aria was sitting next to Thatch, with his gang behind him as well. Aria was really excited to learn all sorts of things today and said.

'' I'm so excited about this you guys. ''

Thatch, smiling at her while his gang giggled at her enthusiasm like a kid's first day at a sweet shop which they found cute.

Then the class hushed, and in came Pro. Thurdigree Burns who was struggling to carry a load of work books for the students and said.

'' Good.. ugh, M-morning classsAAAAH! ''

Suddenly, Pro. Thurdigree Burns lost his balance and the books began to fell on top of him. Bracing himself as he prepared for the impact of the books, but was surprised to see that the books did not fell on him but were floating in mid air and they all piled up neatly at a near by table.

He, and the whole class were SHOCKED at what happen and the teacher said to the class.

'' WHAT or WHO did THAT? ''

The students, who just shook their heads while some said '' I don't know '' when suddenly a pale white hand was raised, and all eyes were on Aria who was smiling nervously and said.

'' Um, I did that sir because I just wanted to lend you a hand with them books and didn't want you to get hurt. ''

Pro. Thurdigree Burns and the class were so AMAZED with her and the teacher said.

'' WELL, I must say that you do have INCREDIBLE powers and thank you very much for the help. ''

Aria, blushing while feeling embarrassed said politely.

'' U-um, Thank you sir.. ''

Pro. Thurdigree Burns smiled, then quickly cleared his throat and said to the class.

'' Now, as I was saying today we have a new student in Scare School class. Young lady would you come up here and introduce yourself to the class? ''

Getting up from her seat, Aria walked up to the chalkboard and faced the whole class. She was feeling REALLY nervous right now and was worried that what if she makes a muck up of this, then she caught view of Thatch who was smiling in encouragement at her and his gang doing the same too.

Feeling much confident now, Aria looked at the class and said while smiling sweetly.

'' Hi, my name is Aria Etoile and I'm a star which came falling from the sky to learn new things about this world. It's nice to meet you all. ''

Done with her introduction, the class including the teacher all clapped at her well done introduction then the teacher said.

'' Thank you for the introduction Miss Etoile, you may return to your seat. ''

With that Aria went back to her seat with Thatch and the rest, and they were smiling proudly at her in a whisper Thatch said.

'' Well done Aria. ''

Aria, who was smiling at them while blushing a bit then they quickly set their attention on the teacher, who was now talking about ways to scare fleshies and how many werewolves and witches it took to scare a military boot camp or talking about other scaring tips. The class was soon getting bored and a bit sleepy as well from the long lesson, Thatch could barely keep his eyes open but when he looked at Aria he was shocked and impressed at how she was still sitting upright while looking interested in the lesson and thought to himself.

'' Wow.. Aria truly is something to be ACTUALLY interested in this boring lesson. I find that really impressive and... cute too. ''

Sighing to himself quietly while looking at her dreamily. Aria felt eyes on her and looked out of the corner of her eye to see Thatch and smile at him which made him snap out of his trance, blushing he smiled back nervously and quickly paid attention so he wouldn't get a telling off from the teacher.

Finally the bell rang and the students all left Pro. Thurdigree Burns class to their next one.

Aria and the gang were all now sitting in the PE room and Frankengymteacher came up to the students and said.

'' Today, you all will test out your strength on weightlifting with this REALLY, REALLY, heavy barbell which ONLY I can lift. ''

With that, Frakengymteacher picked up the barbell like nothing and dropped it on the ground again.

The students, mostly Aria were shocked and impressed in how he can lift something as HEAVY as that.

Then the teacher said.

'' You all will take turns in trying to lift this barbell. ''

All the students ( except Aria who looked very excited) groaned but did as they were told so one by one the students tried with ALL their might to lift the barbell but it was just impossible for them to lift.

Feeling annoyed by this display so far he said to the class.

'' What PATHETIC strength you all have it's absolutely ATTROCIOUS. Lastly we have Aria to the stand.

Aria, feeling excited and smiled as she got up and headed to the barbell with all the students watching her thinking she'll never be able to lift ANYTHING that heavy.

When Aria got close enough to the barbell she grabbed it and lifted up like she was holding a feather and set it back on the ground with ease. Smiling at her accomplishment she turned to face everyone and she was surprised to see the students AND the teacher staring at her wide eyed while their mouths open.

Smiling nervously she said shyly to the rest.

'' Uh, is something wrong? ''

Then out of nowhere, Frankengymteacher fainted and collapsed on the ground while all the students looked at him in shock. Then the bell rang letting them know it was lunch time and all the students went to the cafeteria to get something to eat.

Aria, looking so modest while blushing while Thatch and his gang were telling her how AMAZING she was back in those classes.

'' That, was so INCREDIBLE Aria. ''

Said Thatch, excitingly

Then Slither said.

'' YEAH, you are totally WICKED man. ''

Then DummyGirl said curiously and excitingly.

'' How did you do that Trick back in the professor's class? ''

Finally Mosshead.

'' Yeah, and how you lifted them barbells. ''

while smiling shyly, Aria said.

'' W-well, I forgot to mention to you all before but I also have levitating powers which I use to move things and as for back in PE... I just found it SUPER easy to lift that's all guess I don't know my own strength really. ''

The gang were smiling in amazement at her when suddenly Thatch had a great idea, smiling he got his gangs attention and he was whispering his idea to them so Aria couldn't hear what they were saying. The gang giggled after hearing his plan while Thatch laughed a bit and it left Aria wondering what was so funny but didn't think it was important so she just smiled at them.

They were all now in their final class which it was history, and Miss Heady was telling the students of legendary monsters, old myths and how they are well remembered for their excellent scaring, While watching and taking notes down she thought to herself.

'' This is so interesting, learning about other legendary monsters and myths is so EXCITING. ''

Then she looked at the corner of her eye and saw Thatch and his gang smiling to themselves while keeping her attention at the lesson. Aria was so curious to what they were all thinking when suddenly the bell rang and it was time for them to leave their class. Aria packed up her things and was walking with Thatch and his gang out of the classroom.

Mosshead, while smiling said.

'' So Aria, how was your first day then? ''

Smiling widely, Aria said happily.

'' Awesome, I had a really great day you guys and thanks for the encouragement as well. ''

They were all smiling at her in acknowledgement then Thatch said.

'' Your welcome Aria, Listen how about you go explore the rest of the school by yourself? ''

Feeling confused, Aria said curiously.

'' But what about you guys? ''

Thatch, quickly making up something and said.

'' Oh, me and the gang have something to take care of that's all. But one of us will come and find you later ok? ''

Aria, though a bit curious by their strange behaviour but agreed and said.

'' Ok, then. ''

Thatch smiled brightly and said.

'' Great, come on guys let's get going then. ''

So with that Aria watched them walking down the opposite side of the hallway and she just shrugged and began to walk the other direction to the girls dorm while thinking to herself.

'' I wonder what Thatch and the others are up to, oh well they said they'll come find me later and after all this is a GOOD opportunity to explore the rest of Scare School. ''

Aria, now smiling to herself excitingly as she continued to walk all the way to the girls dorm to drop off her stuff.

**Next chapter will be up next week as usual. ; )**


	7. Chapter 7

**To the wonderful fans of this here story, I present thee another chapter for which I hope you all enjoy. ; ) **

**Chapter 7 : Exploring the School and Making a New Friend**

Aria was nearly at the girls dorm when she saw Mantha, and other two boys which were a mummy and a ghost who were chatting with each other and planning to hang out somewhere. Smiling, Aria came up to them and said.

'' Hi Mantha, how's it going? ''

Mantha, who stopped talking and saw Aria she smiled back at her and said.

'' Oh, it's going ok I guess, just gonna hang out with Ra and Casper here. ''

Casper, who gave a friendly smile said to Aria.

'' It's really nice to meet you Aria. ''

Then Ra.

'' Yeah, you were pretty cool with them tricks today Aria. ''

Blushing a bit, Aria said modestly.

'' Oh, Thanks guys it was nothing special really. ''

Feeling a bit curious, Mantha said.

'' So, what you doing now then Aria? ''

Aria, while smiling said.

'' Well, after I leave my stuff in the girls dorm, I'm gonna do some exploring around Scare School. ''

The trio, who just smiled after hearing her say that and Casper said.

'' That sounds nice, hope you have a good time exploring Aria. ''

Smiling, Aria said.

'' I'm sure I will Casper. ''

Then Mantha said.

'' Well, we won't hold you up then we have a place to go to after all so we'll see you later. ''

With that, The trio began to walk away with Aria calling out to them.

'' Ok, bye guys. ''

With that said she went inside the girls dorm to leave her things.

Later, Aria was having a good time looking around all of Scare School. So far she has been to the library, the attic and the underground part of the school where the pirate ship is at. Now she was outside of the Scare School entrance and was walking towards the sea to take a nice look at it.

Taking a deep breath of fresh air, she smiled while saying to herself.

'' I sure had a good time exploring... ''

Then suddenly, something came up from the water in front of her and Aria saw it was a HUGE sea monster which it was now looking at her cautiously, Aria, feeling both curious and excited at the same time for she never seen a sea monster before, raised her hand and waved at the sea monster and said gently while smiling.

'' Hello there, Sea Monster my name's Aria Etoile. ''

Now curious, the Sea Monster leaned it's head down towards Aria and was sniffing her for any threat. Giggling a little, Aria said.

'' H-H-hey, hahah... that tickles. ''

Feeling happy, the Sea Monster stopped sniffing her and was now nuzzling her, full of affection. Aria, feeling happy that she seemed to have made another new friend patted the monsters nose while saying.

'' Aw, Looks like we're gonna be good friends you and I huh Sea Monster? ''

In response, The Sea Monster gave her a lick with it's tongue to show they are now friends and then went back down underwater with a splash. Laughing a little, Aria called out to the Sea Monster while smiling widely.

'' Goodbye, Sea Monster I'll see you later. ''

Then Aria heard a gasp behind her and quickly turned around to see that the gasp had come from DummyGirl, looking at Aria in shock AND amazement before saying.

'' That. was. INCREDIBLE ARIA!, I've never seen that old Sea Monster take a liking to someone so quickly before. ''

Looking down, Aria said while blushing.

'' Oh, it was nothing really that Sea Monster was nice after all. ''

Shocked, DummyGirl said.

'' NICE?, That Sea Monster would try to eat us whenever it's got the chance to. ''

Looking up at DummyGirl, Aria said While a bit shocked.

'' Really?, I find that hard to believe really... ''

Then suddenly, Aria remembered something and said.

'' OH, are you here to take me to the guys DummyGirl? ''

With a look of realization, DummyGirl said.

'' OH YEAH, I nearly forgot about that let's head back to them right now Aria. They are gonna be so BLOWN AWAY, when they hear about this. ''

With that said, DummyGirl quickly grabbed hold of Aria and was taking her to where the fellas would be.

Feeling curious, Aria said to DummyGirl.

'' So, what's going on then DummyGirl?. ''

Dummygirl turned and gave Aria a small sly smile while saying.

'' Oh, something good you'll just have to wait till we get there. ''

With that said, they quickly continued to their destination while Aria was wondering in her mind just what was going on really.

**Sorry if the chapter was too short, I couldn't really concentrate cause I was sick for a few days but I'm not too bad now though. Next chapter up next week thanks for your patience ; )**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is another Chapter for you all. Enjoy ; ) **

**Chapter 8 : Thatch's Announcement**

Thatch, Slither and Mosshead were in the school yard waiting for the two girls when they all noticed DummyGirl and Aria running up to them. smiling at them the boys were about to greet them when DummyGirl said to them quickly and excitedly.

'' GUYS!, GUYS!, you will NOT, BELIEVE THIS, as soon as I found Aria I saw her making FRIENDS with the SEA MONSTER! UNBELIEVEABLE RIGHT? ''

The fellas were GOBSMACKED after hearing DummyGirl said that and Thatch, now in a worrying state quickly rushed up to Aria and grabbed both of her hands without thinking and said worryingly to her.

'' A-Aria, A-are you OK? did the Sea Monster HURT YOU or try to EAT YOU? ''

Now looking at a slightly shocked Aria and realizing that his gang was watching him with shocked looks because they NEVER seen HIM looked so worried or cared about someone THAT much before. Embarrassed, Thatch quickly let go of Aria's hands and was blushing a little while clearing his throat and said.

'' U-um, Sorry about that Aria I didn't mean to get so carried away there... ''

But Aria, who was now smiling and said to him reassuringly.

'' Oh, don't worry Thatch I'm fine really that Sea Monster wasn't dangerous at all he was really friendly. ''

Thatch, now looking at Aria in complete shock said.

'' That SEA MONSTER? FRIENDLY?, HE'S one of the most DANGEROUS monsters around here Aria. ''

Then Slither came up and said.

'' Yeah, whenever he's mad or we get near the water, that Monster would either scare us or try to eat us. ''

Then Mosshead.

'' Yeah, I find it so HARD to believe that Monster would LIKE you Aria, you MUST be special. ''

Now looking down in embarrassment, Aria said to the gang.

'' N-no I'm not, it was just... it was easy to befriend that Sea Monster that's all. ''

Now realizing something, Aria looked at the others and said.

'' Oh right, what were you guys doing while I was exploring the school? ''

Thatch, who now remembered and said to his gang.

'' Oh yeah, alright gang line up it's time. ''

The gang, who quickly obliged and lined up in front of their leader while Aria was watching this unfold with curiosity and interest.

Thatch, after taking a moment of silence then he said to the others while smiling.

'' Guys, today this marks a new era for this gang because today Aria-

Thatch quickly motions his hand to Aria for her to stand next to him, which she did so and he continued to say.

Is officially a new member in the gang. ''

Aria, feeling shocked and... so very HAPPY inside while Thatch and his gang were now all clapping for welcoming her into the gang.

Now smiling so widely and brightly, Aria squealed and gave Thatch a BIG, TIGHT hug while saying happily.

'' THANK YOU, THANK YOU SO MUCH THATCH, I'm so happy right now. ''

Thatch, now blushing while Aria let go of him and the other three came up to them as Thatch said.

'' Aw, your welcome Aria we just know that we are gonna have so much fun from now on here at Scare School right guys? ''

The others cheered in agreement and then Aria asked Thatch.

'' So Thatch, now that I'm a new member in your gang what do you guys like to do? ''

Thatch, also the other three were now getting mischievous smiles after hearing Aria said which Thatch replied while giggling a bit.

'' Well, we like to '' brighten '' up this dull, boring school with a little more fun by doing pranks. ''

Aria, after hearing this was a first shocked but then... was giggling quite a bit and was now smiling a mischief way as well which shocked the others too thinking this was her '' mischief '' side... and they liked it.

'' Pranks!, I always wanted to do pranks there so much FUN! ''

Which the others agreed by laughing then after calming down Thatch said.

'' Awesome, Cause I have good plans to prank this here school good and with you here now it will make it all MORE the MERREIR. ''

Thatch, now laughing which all the others joined in too knowing that this was going to be a start of a new school life. Soon they calmed down and they decided to head back to school for some rest but Thatch was suddenly stopped by Slither as the others didn't notice them cause they were deep in chat and Thatch said.

'' Hey, what's the matter Slither? ''

Slither, who looked at Thatch with a small, knowing smile and said.

'' You have a HUGE crush on Aria Man. ''

In shock after hearing this, Thatch was in a total fluster while blushing madly and said.

'' W-WHWWHW- WHAT? M-E... I UH... HEH- ''

But Slither quickly quieted him and reassured him as he said.

'' Bro, chill I'm really happy for ya man and the other two are the same as well...I also have a HUGE crush on DummyGirl for a while now but I haven't told her yet. ''

Thatch, who was both shocked and happy that his gang understand and that Slither really likes DummyGirl. Now smiling Thatch placed his hand on Slither's shoulder as he said.

'' Thanks Slither and don't worry you just got to find the right time to tell her and who knows? she might like you the same way. ''

Slither, who also smiled said.

'' Thanks Thatch. ''

Then they both heard they others shouting at them to come on which they quickly caught up with them and they all continued to walk back to Scare School.

Meanwhile, Casper and his gang just finished hanging out with Jimmy and were now heading back to Scare School for a good rest. Then Casper said to both Ra and Mantha.

'' That new video game Jimmy got sure was fun wasn't it guys? ''

Ra, who replied enthusiastically.

'' Yeah, them ninja mummies and samurai zombies were cool. ''

Then Mantha, only a little quietly.

'' yeah, good... ''

Noticing this, the boys turned to Mantha who was deep in thought and Casper said.

'' Are you ok Mantha? ''

Mantha, now looking at Casper and said.

'' Well.. it's just that I'm worried that what if Thatch makes a mean, heartless bully out of Aria guys? ''

Casper and Ra, now looking in worry at Mantha but reassured her by saying.

'' I'm sure Aria won't become mean or heartless Mantha. ''

Casper said to comfortingly.

Then Ra.

'' Yeah, Aria is nothing like that old heartless, mean, evil vampire bully Thatch. ''

Mantha, now feeling a bit better and said while smiling.

'' Yeah, your right guys Aria is certainly NOT like Thatch at all. ''

with that said the three friends continued there way back to Scare School for a good rest.

**Hope you enjoyed it pals, next chapter is next week as always ; D Thanks for being patient also.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's Chapter 9 Everybody, Enjoy ; )**

**Chapter 9 : Starting Today with a New Look and Fun **

It was now early morning at Scare School and everyone was getting out of their beds and preparing to start another new day at school. In the girls dorm some of the girls were either busy getting their equipment for classes, or just getting their make up done like some certain skeleton twins. Aria was busy brushing her hair which was now out of it's two ponytails while looking at her mirror inside her Star Compact. When she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see it was DummyGirl with a slight nervous look on her face. Feeling concerned, Aria stopped what she was doing and said in a gentle voice.

'' Hey DummyGirl, is there something wrong? ''

DummyGirl, who shook her head while saying.

'' Um, no it's just... I need some advice and your the only girl that I trust the most Aria. ''

Aria, who now felt content and touched at the same time, smiled sweetly while saying.

'' Of course DummyGirl, I'll do my best so what kind of advice you need? ''

DummyGirl, now feeling a little embarrassed for what she was about to say but said to Aria.

'' U-um, you see... I have a... HUGE crush on Slither but don't know how to tell him so... ''

Aria, who now felt REALLY happy for DummyGirl and understood what kind of advice she wants, Now smiling brightly Aria said.

'' Aw, that's so SWEET DummyGirl, I'm sure this is the best advice I can give: Just be yourself and find the right time to tell him how you really feel cause who knows? you won't know till you try and seeing how you two are such close friends he might feel the same way. ''

Now feeling so very HAPPY from the advice, DummyGirl gave Aria a BIG hug and said.

'' Aw, thanks so much Aria you are the BEST, EVER. ''

Giggling a bit, Aria said happily.

'' No problem, I wish you the best of luck DummyGirl. ''

Then the two stopped hugging each other and smiled, when they suddenly hear two girls going ''Awww '' and both looked to see it came from both of the skeleton twins, Mickey and Monaco, both of them walked up to them and Aria greeted them while smiling.

'' Oh, hi Mickey, Monaco what's up? ''

Both of the twins were looking very excited and Mickey said.

'' Great, me and Monaco just got new make up samples to wear and... ''

Then Monaco said.

'' We would like to give you a make over and a new hairstyle if you like Aria. ''

Aria and DummyGirl, were both quite SHOCKED after hearing what the twins said but Aria, said while getting excited.

'' R-really? you two would do that for...me? ''

Giving their skeleton smiles, Mickey said first.

'' Of course, it would help us to see which make up would look best. ''

Then Monaco.

'' Also, to give new a new look cause we really like you Aria. ''

Unable to keep it in, Aria jumped up with a squeal which caught the other girls attention then Aria said enthusiastically.

'' SURE, I would love to help you two out and I never had a new style before, I'm so EXCITED. ''

Quickly, the twins lead Aria over to their beds and got Aria to sit down on one of them, while she watched the twins get out their new make up and hair supplies. Now the twins are in front of her and both say.

'' Ok, close your eyes Aria and prepare to be SURPRISED. ''

Nodding, Aria closed her eyes and the twins began their magic on her with their backs to the other girls. The girls were curious and were wondering if the twins really knew what they were doing with Aria, Mantha, who whispered to Triclops said a little worryingly.

'' I hope Aria survives this ok, the twins fashion sense is just... ''

Thinking of a word, Triclops said.

'' Way too overboard? ''

Mantha, who replied.

'' Yeah, you could say that. ''

Then they all heard the twins yell '' FINISHED! '' and they were now facing the small crowd of girls with very PLEASED look on the twins faces while keeping Aria hiding from them. Finally they both said.

'' Girls, meet the new... ARIA ETOILE! ''

The twins moved aside to let the others see Aria, and they were in SHOCK as soon as they seen Aria's new look. Now, instead of two ponytails Aria has one low-wavy ponytail hold in a black bow with the long ribbon ends reaching near her back while her locks were still each side her face downwards and on her face was a small touch of make up, black mascara to make her eyelashes a little longer with a small touch of midnight blue eye shadow. Now standing in the middle of the room Aria shyly asked the other girls.

'' S-so, how do I look? ''

Mickey quickly showed Aria her reflection using one their hand mirrors and Aria was in silence before she said.

'' I. Look... FANTASTIC! ''

In agreement, the other girls crowded around Aria all complementing her new look while Mantha said to Aria, feeling impressed.

'' WOW, I've got to say Aria the twins REALLY did a good job this time. This new look suits you. ''

Smiling happily, Aria said both to Mantha and the skeleton twins.

'' Thank you Mantha, and Thanks so much you two I love the '' new me '' ''

Smiling, both the twins said.

'' AW, your welcome Aria. ''

Then Aria felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Triclops smiling, while presenting Aria a black beret with some small silver stars on the side of it with a small purple bat wing and said.

'' Here Aria, this can go with your new look, I don't like this hat so I've never worn it but you can have it if you like. ''

With that said, Triclops placed the beret on Aria's head and all the girls thought that it really suited her. Seeing her reflection again, Aria gave a small happy giggle and gave Triclops a BIG hug while saying.

'' THANK YOU, thank you so much Triclops I love the hat I'll treasure it always. ''

Returning the hug with a smile on Triclops face, the two girls broke apart and then they all left the dorm to go get breakfast in the cafeteria. While Aria and DummyGirl were heading to the cafeteria together, DummyGirl said to Aria.

'' I sure do love your new look Aria, really suits ya, just wait till the boys see and I'll bet they'll be drooling over you and who knows? you might get a boyfriend as well. ''

Aria, smiling but now looking a little doubtful while saying.

'' Oh, I REALLY think the '' me getting the boyfriend '' bit isn't going to happen DummyGirl. ''

Quietly snickering to herself, DummyGirl whispered to herself so Aria doesn't hear her while there walking.

'' Really?, with a certain '' Love-struck Vampire boy '' you are wrong Aria.. ''

Thatch, Slither and Mosshead were now in the cafeteria eating their breakfasts while chatting to each other about what pranks to pull and such. When suddenly Mosshead saw DummyGirl and Aria heading over to their table with their breakfasts and feeling EXTREMELY shocked by how Aria's new look suited her BEAUTIFULLY. Mosshead said to Slither.

'' Whoa... Aria looks so BEAUTIFUL Slither. ''

Slither, in amazement while agreeing with Mosshead saying.

'' Yeah, TOTALLY hot, don't ya think Thatch?... Thatch? ''

Not getting an answer, Slither and Mosshead looked at Thatch and BOTH had to snicker at Thatch's look who was now staring at Aria while blushing like a tomato and holding his spoon inch's away from his now wide open mouth agape. As soon as the girls sat down at the table DummyGirl said to the guys.

'' Well you three, what do you all think of the '' new '' Aria Etoile? ''

Smiling, Mosshead said.

'' Aria looks GREAT, more prettier then before. '

Agreeing, Slither said

'' Yeah, the new look suits ya man. ''

Aria, looking down while smiling modest then DummyGirl said a bit playfully to Thatch.

'' Come on Thatch, what do YOU think of her new look? ''

Snapping out of his trance, Thatch was flustered while still blushing a little while trying to think of the perfect word for Aria's new BEAUTIFUL image. taking a deep breath Thatch said while looking at Aria.

'' I-I-I, think y-you l-l-look like... a PRINCESSS! ''

Slither, Mosshead and DummyGirl were GOBSMACKED after hearing Thatch say that who now had his hands over his mouth in embarrassment, but they hear a happy giggle coming from Aria, smiling brightly while saying.

'' Really? thanks Thatch, I never thought of myself like that but thanks and you two Slither and Mosshead. ''

Thatch, who was now relieved and very happy that Aria was happy and... seeing Aria happy made Thatch feel a good, warm, fuzzy feeling from inside his chest and he LOVED it. Then he heard Aria asking him.

'' So Thatch, what are the plans today then? ''

Thatch, while smiling widely answered Aria's question.

'' Well, we are gonna do some pranking today on some of the guys here and have a good time as well right guys? ''

The three giggling in agreement, while Aria had excited look in her eyes and said.

'' Ooh, this will be so much fun and using my Star Compact I can help make pranking TEN times the fun. ''

Soon the whole gang was laughing to themselves and can't wait for the fun to begin.

**Hope you liked Aria's new look I thought that since she's the type who loves to try new things I thought I could give her a new look let me know what you think. as always next chapter coming up soon as usual. ; D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Now here's Chapter 10 Everyone, enjoy ; ) **

**Chapter 10 : Having a Blast while Classes are Cancelled**

Just before breakfast was over, all the students heard the headmasters speaking over the microphone from their office, Firstly Alder was saying.

'' Students, your classes for today are cancelled due to an important staff meeting with the Underworld lord, Kibosh. ''

Then Dash said.

'' So, for today you all have the day off from classes, that is all. ''

With that all said, as soon the microphone was off all the students in the cafeteria cheered loudly and immediately ran out of the cafeteria to do whatever for their day off. Aria, Thatch and the gang were the only one's to leave while walking out of the cafeteria and Thatch said to his gang excitedly.

'' What luck, a WHOLE day off from classes and more FUN stuff to do instead. ''

Aria, also excited said to Thatch,

'' Totally, But I'm slightly curious about what the staff meeting is about though. ''

Thatch, replying to Aria with a small shrug.

'' Don't know, probably just going over some scare work or stuff. ''

Aria, now content and went back to being excited as she gave a small giggle while running ahead a little then stopped and turned to face the gang saying while smiling brightly.

'' Well guys, while the day's still young... Let's PARTY! ''

Thatch and the gang, cheering in agreement then all of them running together in the hallway laughing and ready to start their fun.

So far, Aria, Thatch and the gang were all having such GREAT fun with the pranks their doing on the students, with some help from Aria's Star Compact and her own abilities. They made Mickey and Monaco's bones fly everywhere giving the twins such a fright, Made changes to Wolfie's flee spray and when he sprayed it on himself, his fur turned into a PINK POODLE style of fur making poor Wolfie feel so embarrassed that he ran of into the boy's shower room.

Finally, they left some kind of soda in the hallway Blodge came passing by and saw the soda. Feeling so thirsty while checking for others to come by, Blodge drank the soda through the straw in it and gave a content sigh when he finished it, suddenly he began to hiccup and each time he hiccupped his shape and colour would change like a red cone, blue cube, yellow sphere and a pink heart. So through the day they all had a great time pranking the students and weren't getting into trouble at all.

It was now noon, Aria and the gang were sitting outside in the school yard having a break while giggling from all the pranks they pulled today. Giggling a little, Thatch said to Aria.

'' Haha.. Man Aria, you were such a HUGE help on those pranks. Heck they were even MORE better than MINE. ''

Looking at her feet while blushing, Aria said modestly.

'' N-no, I-I wasn't THAT good and it was my first time pranking after all... ''

DummyGirl, who gave a playful punch on Aria's arm and said.

'' You kidding me?, I laughed SO hard when Wolfie turned into a PINK POODLE, the look on his face was PRICELESS. ''

Then Slither said with a small chuckle.

'' Yeah haha, Also when you used your levitation powers to make the twins bones fly everywhere while scaring them silly was rock on man. ''

Finally, Mosshead said.

'' Don't forget Blodge, he looked so FUNNY changing every time he hiccupped you really are AWESOME Aria. ''

Now looking at the whole gang, Aria smiled sweetly then said to them.

'' Aw, Thanks guys... ''

Then suddenly, Aria heard a noise which sounded like a croak and then she watched as Mosshead took off his back pack and got out a small cardboard box. Then he looked at Aria, smiling while he said.

'' Your probably wondering what that noise was Aria, well... ''

While saying that he took the lid off the box and out jumped a toad and landed in front of Aria's feet watching her curiously. Then Aria, while looking at the toad with sparkling eyes said.

'' AW, this toad is so cute looking is he your pet Mosshead? ''

Mosshead nodded while saying.

'' Yep, he's my pet toad and he's trained as well, look. ''

Getting a worm out of his pocket, Mosshead held it in front of the toad and told him to '' hop up and down 5 times '' which the toad did exactly as he said then Mosshead praised him while giving him the worm which the toad ate and then Mosshead picked him up to give Aria and the gang a closer look at him, Aria said to Mosshead while gently petting the toad.

'' Aw, he's such a clever toad Mosshead. ''

Then unexpectedly, the toad jumped out of Mosshead's grasp and landed on Aria's head and appeared to be croaking affectionally. The rest of the gang were laughing at the adorable scene while Mosshead said.

'' Wow, I think you have a WAY with animals Aria. ''

Giggling, Aria gently took the toad off her head and gave him back to Mosshead while saying.

'' I guess your right about that Mosshead. ''

While Mosshead put his toad back in the box and into his backpack for safe keeping, Thatch said to the gang wonderingly.

'' Well it's only noon now but I've no idea what we can do next... any ideas guys? ''

Aria and the other three were unsure as well, but then Aria thought of a REALLY fun idea and said while smiling excitingly.

'' I know what we can do, follow me guys. ''

Aria then ran off with the gang quickly following her till they all stopped near the sea, feeling slightly curious Thatch said.

'' So.. why are we near at the sea Aria? ''

Looking at the gang with an excited smile on her face, Aria looked at the sea and gave a REALLY loud whistle then as soon as she finished the Sea Monster came above the sea and was now looking at the others. Aria, the only one smiling at the Sea Monster while Thatch and the gang were terrified of the Sea Monster and were huddling together shivering slightly. Now looking at the others, Aria said reassuringly to them.

'' Don't be afraid guys, he won't hurt you. ''

Then she looked at the Sea Monster with affection in her eyes and said.

'' Right Mr Sea Monster? ''

Then the Sea Monster nuzzled Aria with his head, laughing a little then Aria said to the gang.

See? he's friendly you just got to show him that you are friend too. ''

The gang still feeling a bit hesitant, till Thatch feeling a little braver moved slowly to the Sea Monster and gave the monster a gentle stroke on his snout which the monster purred in response. Now smiling, Thatch said to the three.

'' Aria's right guys, he is friendly. ''

Now feeling excited the three also came up to the Sea Monster and were enjoying petting the monster which the monster enjoyed as well. Then Aria had another good idea then she quietly whispered to the Sea Monster with out the others hearing then Aria climbed on top of the Sea Monsters head which made the others confused till she said to them smiling excitingly.

'' I asked him if he could give us a ride and I can tell he's alright with that. ''

The gang, a bit unsure at first but then got on top of the Sea Monsters head as well with Thatch behind Aria and the other three behind Thatch. As soon everyone was on Aria said to the Sea Monster.

'' Ok Mr Sea Monster, we are ready. ''

The Sea Monster then swam across the water like lightning and going under water a few times as well, while Aria and the gang were screaming with joy having the time of their lives. This went on for hours till it was nearly sunset and the Sea Monster brought the children back to land which they all got off and all of them said in unison to the Sea Monster.

'' Thanks very much for the ride, Mr Sea Monster. ''

Smiling, the Sea Monster gave a small bow with his head then quickly dived in back into sea for a good rest. Thatch then looked at Aria and said happily.

'' Thanks so much for today Aria, we will never forget the fun we had. ever right guys? ''

The three, smiling and nodding in agreement.

Aria, smiling at all of them and said happily.

'' Aw... your all very welcome guys. let's head back to school for a quick dry and something to eat I'm starving. ''

As soon as she said that, Aria's stomach gave a loud growl which surprised her and the others before they all burst out into laughter and then the five friends went back to Scare School, feeling very happy from the fun-filled day off they had today, Thatch thought to himself that it was all because of Aria that life in Scare School was more fun now and his friends really thought she was cool as well. Thatch was determined that some day he'll have the courage to confess his true feelings to Aria.

**That's all for Chapter 10, next Chapter coming up as usual thanks for being patient. ; D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's Chapter 11. : ) Enjoy**

**Chapter 11 : The Best Scare Contest**

It was early morning, and the students had to get up early and head over immediately to the assembly room cause the headmasters told them that there was a special announcement to be made so the students (while some were trying not to fall asleep.) were now waiting for the announcement to be made. Feeling a bit tired herself, Aria looked at her friends/gang members sitting beside her and saw how tired they were but were trying not to fall asleep. DummyGirl kept nodding off but woke up again afterwards, Slither slapping himself at the side of his face trying to stay awake and finally Mosshead who kept putting which must be cold-looking mud into his pants and shivered so he wouldn't fall asleep.

Feeling sorry for them, Aria said to Thatch.

'' It's hard to stay awake when it's THIS early in the morning huh Thatch?... Thatch? ''

Looking at her opposite side where Thatch was sitting, She saw him curled up in his seat sleeping while he was sucking on his thumb. Aria, now smiling at the scene which she thought Thatch looked so ADORABLE sleeping like a baby. Gently, Aria shook Thatch on his arm a little while saying sweetly.

'' Ooh Thatch, wake up sleepyhead. ''

Groaning a little, Thatch turned in his seat while grabbing a hold of Aria's hand and brought it to the side of his face snuggling on it while still asleep and said cutely.

'' No, just let me cuddle you Duck... ''

Then Thatch slowly opened his eyes, his vision a bit blurry till he can see Aria smiling at him and realized that he was snuggling her hand, not his duck. Giving a small yelp Thatch quickly let's go of her hand while sitting up straight and trying to speak while all flustered and blushing madly.

'' A-A-A-Aria, I-I'm so S-SORRY about- ''

Shushing him to stop apologising, Aria said reassuringly while smiling warmly.

'' Don't apologise Thatch, you were just very tired and I've got to admit... you looked so ADORABLE while you were sleeping. ''

Thatch, now smiling while blushing said shyly.

'' R-Really? U-um, g-gee thanks Aria... ''

'' Students of Scare School! ''

All the students quickly looked up at the stage when they heard Alder one of the headmasters speaking through the microphone saying.

'' Put on your best attention and welcome... ''

Dash said quickly.

'' The all mighty Underworld lord, Kibosh! ''

Then Kibosh came up to the stage and the headmasters moved aside so Kibosh could talk through the microphone. Kibosh said to the students.

'' Students, I'm here today to make an important announcement. Me and the staff have decided that today we are going to hold a contest to see which of you young monsters have got the best scare to scare a fleshie. ''

The students suddenly made murmurs of excitement to each other but quickly stopped when Kibosh continued saying.

'' The scare's you give in this contest will go down in your grades and for the winner which will scare the fleshie best will be awarded this. ''

One of the gargoyles came up the stage and presented a shiny, scary monster shaped medal on a red cushion, the students were eyeing the medal excitedly and Kibosh said lastly to them.

'' So all of you should give it your all for this contest if you want to get the best grades and recognition of a great scarer. That will be all. ''

With that Kibosh left the stage and the headmasters took over again with Dash saying to the students.

'' After breakfast, we will go to Deedstown and have each of you take a turn in scaring a fleshie and we will decide who was the best that will be all. ''

As soon as that was over, the students all headed to the cafeteria and Thatch, Aria and the gang were really excited about the contest but not as excited as Thatch was as he said in his mind.

'' _This could be my one and only golden chance to prove to everyone that I AM a SCARY vampire once and for all... I mustn't mess up this time. ''_

While he was thinking this, Aria saw him looking a bit desperate about something and in concern she said to him.

'' Are you alright Thatch? ''

Out of his thoughts, Thatch looked at Aria who was looking at him with concern and Thatch reassured Aria saying.

'' O-oh? I'm fine Aria I guess I'm kind of nervous about this contest. ''

Smiling sweetly, Aria placed her arm around Thatch's shoulder which made him blush while she said.

'' Don't worry Thatch, I believe you'll do well and so does the gang. We all just gotta do our best ok? ''

Feeling deeply touched by Aria's faith in him Thatch smiled shyly while blushing and said.

'' T-thanks Aria... ''

Then the two heard their friends calling them to come on which they did and they all walked together to the cafeteria.

* * *

Now the students were in Deedstown and so far the students did a good job scaring some fleshies. But not enough to please Kibosh who was watching how the contest was going in the assembly hall along with the other students who had their go. The ones who haven't went yet were waiting in Cappy's ship till it was their turn. Thatch was sitting beside Aria feeling VERY nervous about how this will turn out while thinking.

'' _What if I fail this like all those other times? what if I get laughed at or Casper wins it... or even get EXPELLED! I don't know what I would do if- ''_

Suddenly he was out of his thoughts when he heard a sweet, caring voice saying.

'' Are you really alright Thatch? ''

Looking beside him he saw Aria looking truly worried about him, but trying his best to reassure her while saying.

'' Y-yeah I am Aria, don't you worry about me ok? ''

Not believing his answer, Aria was about to say something till they heard both of the headmasters call out.

'' THATCH! your up next. ''

Taking a breath, Thatch stood up and gave Aria a small smile and a thumbs up before he transformed and flew away to scare a fleshie. Now flying towards the park Thatch soon spotted three kid fleshies playing football and Thatch prepared himself as he de transformed while hiding behind the tree near them and as soon the ball was kicked near the tree and the fleshies came over to collect it. Thatch jumped out while spreading his cape and gave a loud.

'' AAAAGHHHH ''

But instead of running away in fright, the kids just laughed as a one of them said.

'' HAHA, what a pathetic looking costume don't ya think Norman?. ''

Norman, the kid with the brown hair and smirking meanly came up to the nervous looking vampire and said.

'' Totally, and that scare was the WORST ever even a baby wouldn't be scared of that. ''

As they begin to laugh again, Thatch was trying but failingly to scare the fleshies as he said.

'' FEAR ME FLESHIES! or I'll make you regret messing with... me? ''

But the kids just laughed even louder and then Norman said mockingly while pretending to be a vampire.

'' VEY!, LOOK AT VE I'M A STUPID, VHINNY VAMPIRE! ''

The kids were now laughing even LOUDER then before now and Thatch who now lost his confidence was looking down at the ground sadly while trying VERY hard not to cry in front of them as it would make things worse. Then they all stopped laughing when they heard a voice.

'' HEY! ''

The kids turned around to look as Thatch looked up to see who said that and was VERY surprised to see Aria here looking VERY mad but also felt that something was... different in the air now and Norman who just scoffed and came up to her said snobbishly.

'' What do you want freaky eyed girl? can't you see that we are busy messing with this LOSER here? ''

The two kids laughed after he said that but Aria who was now looking down slightly so they all couldn't see her eyes and said darkly.

'' You calling this kid here a loser? the only losers I see around here are you three... ''

Then suddenly, Aria's body was covered in blue flames and the kids quickly backed away from her getting very TERRIFIED as well as Thatch for she was getting REALLY scary right now. Then Aria suddenly looks at the three kids and they all gasped in fear as they see her eyes are now pure black while her left eye with the star pupil was now glowing white as well and then she said to them while smiling crazily.

'' If I were any of you three... I would... RUN NOW! ''

With that said the three kids gave a HUGE scream of pure terror and ran all the way home back to their mummies. Then Aria went back to normal and quickly walked up to Thatch and said in great concern.

'' Thatch are you ok? did they hurt you? ''

Snapping out of his shocked state, Thatch said to Aria.

'' Y-Y-Yeah, I'm alright now... I can't believe how bad I did back there but... this isn't the first time that happened so I- ''

Before he could say anything else, Aria interrupted him by saying.

'' HEY, never listen to them Thatch you are not what they all said about you... you are a REALLY great vampire in my eyes. ''

Feeling so deeply touched, Thatch was looking away shyly before he asked her.

'' U-um, how did you know where to find me? ''

Aria who pointed to her Star Compact as she said.

'' I didn't really think you were ok so I was watching how you were doing in the mirror of my Star Compact and even though it wasn't my turn yet I quickly got off the ship and ran all the way here to put a stop to them fleshies for how they were treating you. ''

Now looking at her in disbelieve, Thatch said to Aria.

'' You did WHAT? b-but what about the contest or what if- ''

But was once again interrupted by Aria as she said.

'' So what? I don't care if I'll get into trouble nor if I didn't do well in the contest. The only thing that TRULY mattered the most to me was to see my FIRST and VERY best friend happy and safe. ''

Thatch, who was now trying VERY hard not to cry after hearing her loyal and kind words so he just smiled at her and said.

'' T-thank you... Aria. ''

Smiling sweetly now, Aria walked with Thatch back to the ship to go back to Scare School.

* * *

It was night now and as soon as Aria and Thatch entered the front doors of the school, students, teachers, the headmasters AND Kibosh were clapping very loudly and cheering as well. Now laughing at their shocked and confused expressions Kibosh came up to them and said happily.

'' That was a fine scare you did Aria, NEVER have I seen such PURE fear for a long, LONG time. I proudly present to you this medal of recognition of your scaring. ''

With that said, Kibosh placed the medal on Aria who was still shocked and Thatch who was... now feeling VERY happy for her that she had won and began to clap loudly with the others while smiling proudly at her. Aria now feeling embarrassed but also happy as she just smiled modestly at everyone cheering for her.

Now they were all in the cafeteria having a celebration feast for Aria as a lot of students and teachers congratulated her on that scare which she just said it was nothing but thanked them anyway. Thatch, who was now watching Aria with a truly happy look on his face while his friends were enjoying the feast and he was thinking to himself.

''_ Aria is truly an AMAZING girl, she's kind, sweet, helpful, tough, fun, powerful and.. I can just ramble on the list all night. That's it as soon as we are alone together I'm going to confess my true feelings for her now that I know that this is more then a crush on her... I'm in LOVE with her. ''_

But Thatch was soon out of his train of thought when he heard his bat phone ringing in his trouser pocket and while he was getting it out Slither looked at him and said.

'' What's up Thatch? ''

When Thatch saw the name of the caller on his phone his expression turned to pure dread. But quickly looked at Slither and lied while smiling nervously.

'' Ooh N-nothing, j-just a junk call I'm just gonna take this elsewhere ok? ''

But before Slither could ask him who was calling Thatch quickly ran out of the cafeteria like lightning. DummyGirl and Mosshead now looking curious about where Thatch ran off to so DummyGirl asked Slither.

'' Where did Thatch ran off to Slither? ''

Looking at her while giving a small shrug Slither said.

'' I don't really know Thatch said he was taking a junk phone call. ''

So now feeling a bit curious, but reassured themselves that there was nothing wrong. But oh how wrong they were for thinking that indeed.

**That's all for this Chapter next one coming up as usual, so stay tuned pals ; D If your wondering how she got THAT scary it was because I've given Aria a new power which I like to call '' Psycho Star Flame '' she has complete control over it to summon it or power down. : ) I would like to hear about your opinion about her new power if you want.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's Chapter 12, Just to warn you all this will be sad and probably for a few chapters but don't worry to much though alright.**

** Chapter 12 : A Time of Sadness and Pain**

Aria was having a good time in the cafeteria when she suddenly noticed that she cannot see Thatch anywhere in the room. So walking up to where Slither, DummyGirl and Mosshead were she asked them in curiosity.

'' Hey guys, do you know where Thatch is? ''

Slither said to Aria as he pointed to the doors.

'' Thatch just ran out of the cafeteria and he looked kind of scared too... ''

Slowly getting worried, Aria said to them.

'' R-really? whys that? ''

Not really knowing why, DummyGirl said.

'' We don't know... Thatch said that he was getting a junk phone call. ''

Then Mosshead.

'' Yeah, and that he was taking the call some place else. ''

Now feeling both worried and determined to find Thatch, Aria said thanks to them before running out of the cafeteria room and in the hallways till she came at a corner and stopped as soon she seen Thatch, who was outside the boys dorm looking like he was about to have a major breakdown but was trying really hard to remain calm while he was speaking on his bat phone and Aria heard him say.

'' I-I-I'm... s-s-sorry...really... I gotta go now. ''

Soon as he said it, Thatch turned off his phone dropped it to his side while he walked back against the wall then sliding down to a sitting position with his head on his knees. Aria can really see how awful he looked and was about to rush over to comfort him when she saw Mantha, along with Ra and Casper walking up to the dorms till they seen Thatch and Mantha asked him a bit teasingly.

'' What's the matter Thatch? Upset that you got beaten by a girl who is BETTER at scaring than you? ''

Growling slightly, Thatch got up and said to Mantha.

'' It's none of your business and I'm not upset that Aria won, in fact I'm happy for her. ''

Scoffing slightly in disbelieve, Mantha said while smirking a little.

'' REALLY? That's just rich the school bully who's nothing more than a mean, desperate, selfish, whiny, evil vampire jerk ACTUALLY feels happy for someone else? HA!. ''

Then Ra, who agreed with Mantha saying.

'' Yeah, what a joke right Casper? ''

Casper, who didn't really want to be a part of this nor wanted this to continue as he could see that Thatch wasn't really in the mood for this so he said to Mantha a bit quietly

'' M-Mantha, can we just give this a- ''

Mantha, who didn't hear Casper and just continued to say to the stressed vampire.

'' You know Thatch, we know that the WHOLE school here doesn't like you... and I wouldn't be surprised if your own family is embarrassed with a son like YOU! ''

Hearing a loud gasp, Thatch and the three turn their heads to see Aria coming from the corner and looking really mad right now. Thatch, now thinking that Aria was disgusted with him and probably doesn't like him anymore. Feeling really upset Thatch ran away from the others wanting to get away from everyone. Aria, feeling mad about what she had saw came up to the shocked looking Mantha and said to her.

'' Mantha... How could you say something that cruel? ''

With that said, Aria quickly gave chased after Thatch while leaving behind Mantha and the others standing in the hallway in total shock.

Aria, panting slightly as she came up to the school roof where she seen Thatch but couldn't see him anywhere. Till she heard the sound of someone crying and it was coming from the roof, using her levitation power Aria levitated herself onto the school roof and was shocked and sad to see it was Thatch crying his eyes out while holding his precious vampire duck. Feeling her heart break from seeing Thatch in this state Aria walked up to him then sat down beside him and said gently.

'' Oh Thatch.. ''

Now noticing that Aria is beside him, Thatch tried to talk to her but was having a hard time due to the crying.

'' A-A-A-Aria, sniff... I-I-I...sniff. ''

Shushing him while putting her arm around him in comfort, Aria said to Thatch gently.

'' Thatch, I wasn't angry at you I was angry at Mantha for saying all them horrible things to you. I saw the whole thing. ''

Feeling a bit calmer now, Thatch said to Aria sadly.

'' But, what Mantha said is... true though no one in the school likes me and I am a bully. ''

Aria, frowning slightly as she put her hand under his chin and made him look into her eyes which made him blush a little and said to him.

'' That is not true Thatch, DummyGirl, Slither and Mosshead like you and I like you too and you are not a bully at all Thatch. ''

Trying not to cry again after hearing her kind words, Thatch just hugged his duck tighter and sniffled a little. Still wanting to know what got Thatch so upset Aria gently asked him.

'' Thatch, who were you talking to on the phone?. ''

Thatch tensed up slightly but relaxed and knew that he had to confess everything to Aria for her to understand properly so he said sadly.

'' My... parents called me, they told me Kibosh called and told them about how BADLY I did in my scare and the students with him were laughing at me and my parents said they were ashamed of me and that I'm such a pathetic creature and said that as soon as the holiday starts they are going to have a '' serious '' talk with me- ARIA? ''

Thatch suddenly seeing Aria stand up in anger and taking of her medal and gripping the medal tightly as a blue flame burst from her fist and the medal disintegrated into nothing. Looking at her in total shock Thatch said.

'' A-Aria, why- ''

But Aria interrupted him saying angrily.

'' I am so gonna BURN that ghost and teach those who laughed at you while you were in such an awful situation a lesson they'll never forget! ''

Knowing she was scaring Thatch right now, Aria quickly calmed down and sat down beside him again saying apologetically.

'' I'm really sorry about that Thatch, I just can't believe that Kibosh has the nerve to call your parents and talks badly of you like that while the other students just laughed at you. But mostly I can't believe that your OWN parents would say their ashamed of you and called you pathetic. That's so not right. ''

Looking down sadly, Thatch said.

'' Well you see... my parents are, EXTREMELY strict and they pressure me into being the best in Scare School and... they also told me to act all mean and bad to everyone like a bully to get respect from the others here at school. But now... I don't want to be like that anymore, I don't want to be a bully nor a bad guy anymore and I don't want to be hated by everyone here but... most of all... I want my parents to LOVE me and not ashamed of me... ''

Thatch started to cry again by the end of his confession then he felt something gently wiping his tears away and was shocked to see Aria smiling softly while using her hand to wipe away his acid tears which wasn't hurting her at all. Then she said to him

'' See? You are a good guy Thatch, and I also have an idea you said that as soon as the holiday starts your going back to your house right? ''

Nodding, Thatch said.

'' Yeah, exactly. ''

Smiling in determination, Aria said.

'' I'll come stay with you during the holiday Thatch and I'll help you work things out between you and your parents and then have them to stop making you bully others and start a fresh. ''

Now in total disbelieve and shock, Thatch said to Aria.

'' WHAT! are you sure Aria I mean why- ''

Then Aria interrupted by saying sweetly.

'' Because, you are my very FIRST friend I've made for the first time in my life and from the moment I've met you and got to know you. I knew that you are truly a sweet, kind, caring, funny guy who loves to pull pranks and also... ''

Aria gently took the rubber duck from Thatch then nuzzled it to her face while saying happily.

'' Has the CUTEST rubber duck I've ever seen, isn't that right Duck? ''

Aria then makes the duck quack in response to her, Thatch started to laugh happily then Aria joined in too. Then they calmed down and Aria gave the duck back to Thatch before she looked up at the night sky admiring it while saying to Thatch.

'' It sure is a beautiful night huh Thatch? ''

Thatch, whose eyes were no longer at the sky but on Aria now realizing how beautiful she looked under the night sky.

Wanting to say something, Thatch said to her.

'' Yeah it is, uh Aria? ''

Now looking at back at Thatch, Aria said.

'' Yes Thatch? ''

Taking a breath, Thatch said.

'' I just wanted to say that I... I... ''

Thatch looked at Aria as she was waiting patiently for what he was going to say. Now sighing a little Thatch said.

'' I really appreciate having a great friend like you. ''

Smiling warmly, Aria said to him sweetly.

'' Thatch... I also really appreciate having a great friend like you. ''

Thatch was smiling but on the inside he was beating himself up for not having the guts to confess his feelings to Aria. Soon the two were heading back to their dorms for some much needed sleep.

**Again, I'm REALLY sorry about that and for making Mantha a bit TOO harsh on poor Thatch : (. Luckily he has Aria by his side to comfort him. I'll be thinking of ideas for next chapter so stay tuned everyone and await for it. ; D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here you go Buddies : ), Chapter 13**

**Chapter 13 : Going to Thatch's Place for the First Time**

The day has finally arrived, it was morning and all the students were in their dorm rooms packing up their things for going back to their families for the holiday. Aria was busy packing up a few things in a small suitcase while she was thinking about Thatch and his parents.

'' _This is the first time that I'm going to Thatch's place. I wonder what his parents are REALLY like except already knowing their both SUPER strict. But they have got to listen to their own son's feelings and I'm determined to help Thatch sort things out with his parents. ''_

As she thought that to herself Aria soon noticed DummyGirl coming towards her with a small back pack and Aria smiled while saying to DummyGirl.

'' Hi DummyGirl, What are you doing over the holiday? ''

Smiling DummyGirl said.

'' I'm just going to go back home to the old haunted theatre. What about you Aria? ''

After closing up her suitcase Aria looked at DummyGirl and said.

'' I'm going to stay with Thatch over the holiday. ''

Now feeling surprised DummyGirl said while smiling.

'' Really? that's awesome. ''

But while saying in her mind playfully.

_'' Ooh Thatch you sneaky love bat, taking the BIG step towards getting much CLOSER to your crush eh? hehehe. ''_

Then DummyGirl said to Aria cheerfully after giving her a friendly punch in the arm.

'' Hope you have a great time Aria. ''

Then Aria said while smiling brightly.

'' Thanks and the same to you DummyGirl. ''

Then the two girls started to laugh happily together, while not noticing Mantha who was watching the scene with a sad look on her face. Because now she felt... pretty bad for how she acted last night towards Thatch thinking she went too far about what she said to him. After letting out a small sigh Mantha left the dorm to meet her friends.

* * *

So far, all the students left Cappy's ship and now Thatch and Aria were the only students left to be dropped off. Aria noticed that they were heading quite a distance away from Deedstown then she looked at Thatch who was looking at his feet while looking a little nervous. Aria then placed her hand on his shoulder and said reassuringly.

'' Don't worry Thatch, remember I'm here with you now and I'm going to help you with this. ''

Looking at her and feeling slightly better, Thatch smiled and said.

'' Thanks Aria... ''

Then the ship landed on the ground and Cappy yelled out.

'' ARGH! WE HAVE ARRIVED YE MATES. ''

So Aria and Thatch stood up and got off the ship and Aria was amazed to see that now they were outside a huge forest and said to Thatch in amazement.

'' WOAH! this is where you live Thatch? this forest is HUGE! ''

Nodding Thatch said.

'' Yep, My house is in the deep part of the forest. you ready Aria? ''

Nodding Aria said.

'' Uh-huh. ''

With that said, Thatch lead Aria into the forest both of them walking casually to his house and while they were walking Aria was admiring all around her and got excited when ever she had seen some animals like Deer's, Birds, Foxes and others that would live in a forest. Feeling slightly giddy Aria said to Thatch as they walked.

'' WOW! there are so many neat animals that live here Thatch. ''

Smiling at her thinking that Aria looked so CUTE whenever she gets excited like a little kid and said.

'' Yeah, there are some pretty interesting wild life here Aria. ''

Smiling brightly, Aria then said to Thatch.

'' Have you always lived here in the forest Thatch? ''

Nodding slightly as Thatch answered her question.

'' I've lived here ever since I was born Aria. ''

Feeling content with his answer, they both went silent as they walked on then suddenly Thatch just stopped walking and looked down slightly. Aria who also stopped said to Thatch in concern.

'' What's wrong Thatch?. ''

Looking at the ground still, Thatch said while feeling slightly unsure.

'' M-Maybe this really wasn't the best idea after all Aria... you should just leave rig- ''

Thatch stopped speaking when he felt his hand being grabbed then he looked at Aria who was smiling sweetly at him then she said.

'' Thatch, I am not going anywhere I said that I would help you work things out between you and your parents, so no matter what happens I'm not going anywhere and like I said before, the only thing that truly matters the most to me is to see my best friend happy and well. ''

Feeling so deeply touched by her kind and loyal words. Thatch gave Aria a grateful smile and said.

'' Aria... Thank you so much really. ''

Grinning Aria said happily.

'' It's no biggie, let's go then Thatch. ''

Aria started to walk but then realized she was still holding Thatch's hand. Feeling a little embarrassed with herself Aria said while smiling sheepishly.

'' Whoops! sorry Thatch, I'll just let go of- ''

'' NO! ''

Thatch suddenly shouted out which made Aria look at him in shock, Blushing a bit Thatch said a bit quietly and nervously.

'' U-Um, I mean... you don't have to l-let go... I don't m-mind really. B-But if you want don't want... ''

Understanding it now, Aria gave Thatch a warm smile and gripped his hand a little tighter as she said.

'' Of course I would be happy to hold your hand Thatch. ''

Now smiling at her with a small blush, Thatch walked hand in hand with Aria on the continued destination to his house.

* * *

A few moments later they finally arrived at Thatch's house it was made of strong-looking wood, quite big, has a chimney, a few windows and a porch as well. Aria admired the house while saying to Thatch.

'' Nice house you have here Thatch. ''

Blushing slightly Thatch said modestly.

'' I-It's not the best house in the world... ''

They both walked up the porch to the front door then Thatch knocked on it saying a bit loudly.

'' Hello? mum? dad?. It's me Thatch! ''

Seeing they were getting no answer Aria said to Thatch.

'' They don't appear to be here Thatch... ''

But surprisingly not looking worried, Thatch bend down and lifted the mat up to get what appears to be a house key then he said to her.

'' This happens alot so which is why I use this. ''

Thatch unlocked the door and let Aria go in first. Aria then said to Thatch in curiosity.

'' I thought your parents would be here Thatch. where are they exactly? ''

Shrugging slightly Thatch said.

'' I don't know really maybe business or something. How about we leave your stuff in my room? ''

Nodding in agreement Aria followed Thatch up the stairs to his room which it was the black painted door second on the right. Thatch opened the door and lets Aria in first and she was shocked to see that there was hardly anything in his room. Except for a coffin, a desk and a chair, a bookshelf and only one window to let light in. Feeling slightly embarrassed Thatch said to her a bit sadly.

'' I know what your thinking Aria my room's awful.. ''

Shaking her head while Aria said quickly.

'' No, not that at all Thatch, I just can't believe that your parents would let you have such a small, barely empty room like this. ''

Letting out a small sigh, Thatch set his suitcase on top of his coffin and began to unpack his stuff while saying to Aria.

'' It's better than nothing Aria, my room is always kind of like this. ''

Feeling so bad for Thatch, Aria began to unpack her stuff while thinking to herself.

''_ Just what kind of parents are they for not being here for their son's arrival from school and let him have a room like this? I am so going to make things right between them and Thatch and also one way or another... I'm going to find out why they would treat their own son like this. ''_

Just then Aria heard a gasp of fright and looked up to see Thatch looking out of his window then looked at her with a scared expression while saying urgently.

'' They're coming... it's my PARENTS Aria! ''

* * *

**Sorry to end the chapter like that, I just felt so, SO bad for Thatch while writing this : (. Just to let you all know I MIGHT be a little slow on updating cause I'm still thinking of ideas for future chapters. But don't worry though and just stay tuned ; )**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's chapter 14**

**Chapter 14 : Thatch's Parents**

'' Really? let's go see them Thatch. ''

Thatch watched as Aria was about leave till he grabbed her arm gently and said to her a bit nervously.

'' U-Um, are you sure that's really a good idea Aria? cause they... ''

Smiling positively Aria said to Thatch.

'' Don't worry Thatch I'm not worried or scared of meeting your parents and I know that things will turn out ok. ''

After gulping a bit Thatch said to Aria.

'' Ok then.. but I want you to stay close and let me do the talking that alright? ''

Though feeling curious Aria nodded in agreement then she followed Thatch out his room and then they both stopped at the bottom of the stairs and they see the front door open then came in two grey adult vampires.

The female vampire had black hair, but no white like Thatch's and was tied up in a bun and was wearing a long-sleeved black dress with a grey belt and grey tights with black knee length high heel boots. The male vampire also had black hair but no white as well and was slightly shoulder length and he was wearing black sunglasses. He wore a shoulder padded black leather jacket, a purple T- shirt, black jeans and black metal toed boots.

Now feeling really nervous Thatch slowly came up to them and said timidly.

'' H-Hello, M-um.. D-Dad h-how are you two... today? ''

Both of his parents now gave him a foul look while his mum said coldly which made Thatch flinch slightly .

'' No better from yesterday that's for sure. ''

Then Thatch's dad looked up and he noticed Aria standing at the bottom of the stairs. Feeling angry he removed his glasses and said to Thatch furiously.

'' WHO is THAT standing over there in OUR HOUSE? ''

Though feeling very scared now Thatch tried to explain till Aria came up and introduced herself politely to his angry parents.

'' I'm Thatch's friend, Aria Etoile it's nice to meet you. ''

Thatch's parents looked at Aria in disgust then his mum said to Thatch angrily while glaring at him.

'' YOU are FRIENDS with the one who WON the contest and who also looks like a FLESHIE? ''

Though feeling a bit annoyed now Aria said calmly.

'' I'm not a fleshie Mrs Manora, I'm a star. ''

Thatch's dad just frowned darkly and said rudely to Aria.

'' A STAR? what a load of garbage. ''

Aria was in shock now because she couldn't believe that Thatch had to put up with parents as MEAN as them. Aria was about to say something till Thatch spoke up a bit nervously.

'' P-please Mum.. D-Dad, Aria is just staying here for the holiday.. p-please don't kick her out. ''

Thatch's parents still looked furious but then his mum said in an annoyed tone.

'' FINE, the '' fleshie '' can stay for holiday but... ''

She pauses then gives Thatch a threatening look then says warningly to him.

'' If she breaks something or even steals anything from THIS here house. YOUR paying the price, CLEAR? ''

A scared look on his face Thatch said timidly.

'' Y-Yes Mum.. ''

Then without another word, Thatch's parents walked past them to go to the kitchen only Thatch's dad giving a slight glare at Thatch as he walked and muttered darkly.

'' Idiot. ''

Aria watched them head into the kitchen with a look of anger and disbelieve. Then suddenly Thatch ran up the stairs and into his room and Aria quickly followed after him to make sure he was ok and she slowly opened the door of his room and was heart broken to see him sitting against his coffin and sobbing into his knees. Aria walked up to Thatch and sat down beside him then placed a comforting arm around him then Thatch said sadly to Aria.

'' I-I'm s-so, sniff... sorry about that.. Aria. My p-parents never like to have g-guests or for me to bring anyone into t-the house... ''

While wiping his acid tears away with her hand Aria said comfortingly and reassuringly.

'' Don't worry about that Thatch and I promise that we will talk with your parents and get this all sorted out together. ''

Thatch wiped his eyes a little then gave Aria a small smile and said.

'' T-Thanks Aria, b-but could we do that later when my parents aren't feeling so angry? ''

Smiling softly Aria said.

'' Of course Thatch. ''

So with out another word Thatch and Aria sat together in his room in silence.

* * *

About 15 minutes passed when they both suddenly heard Thatch's dad yell from downstairs.

'' THATCH! GET DOWN HERE NOW! ''

Quickly Thatch got up and ran out of his room and down the stairs with Aria close by him. They see his parents standing near the front door with cold looks on their faces then his mum said strictly to Thatch.

'' We are running low on blood so we are taking you with us to get more. ''

Then Thatch said timidly to his mum.

'' W-What about Ari- ''

But was rudely interrupted by his dad as he slightly lifted up his sunglasses and gave a cold glare at Aria while saying to Thatch coldly.

'' The '' fleshie '' is staying here in the house. ''

Now feeling angry at the both of them Aria was about to say something till she noticed Thatch looking at her pleadingly to not say anything. Aria knew that if she said something wrong it could all go into chaos so she bit her tongue while calming down and she just watched them head out the door only for Thatch to look at her slightly while mouthing the words '' I'm sorry '' then his dad closed the door with a loud bang and she heard him lock the door.

Sighing sadly to herself Aria didn't know how Thatch could put up with parents like them that show no love or appreciation towards him only hate and anger. But then she balled up her hands into fists and now had a determined look on her face as she thought to herself.

'' _When they come back, I'm going to make them two see the error of their ways and stop forcing Thatch to bully people_. ''

Then she wondered to herself that what she could do for the time being while their away.

'' _I guess I'll explore the house then just to pass the time_. ''

So with that decided Aria began her own tour of Thatch's house.

* * *

**I feel so bad for poor Thatch with parents that are SO harsh to him and also to Aria : ( . You could let me know of your opinion of how I portrayed Thatch's parents if you want to and also, thanks for being patient with my chapter updating pals ; )**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's Chapter 15 : )**

**Chapter 15 : A White Door**

First, Aria went up the stairs to check out the other rooms on the second floor but as soon she got to the top of the stairs she noticed from the corner of her eye, down at the end on the left was a white door, then in curiosity Aria began to walk down to the white door and when she was in front of it she thought to herself.

'' _How come this door here is white, while all the other doors on this floor are a dark colour?... and mostly... why do I feel such a STRONG urge to find out what's behind this white door? ''_

So without a second thought, Aria tried to open the white door but was surprised to see that the door was locked then she said to herself.

'' The door's locked, but that won't stop me that easily. ''

Aria took off her Beret then put her hand in it to get out a hair pin which Mickey and Monaco gave to her before then put she it through the keyhole and in a few seconds the white door was now unlocked. Smiling in achievement while putting away the hair pin and replacing her Beret, Aria slowly opened the white door and was surprised to see that all in the room was a slightly closed cardboard box. Now feeling even more curious then before Aria walked into the room and stopped in front of the cardboard box then thought to herself.

'' _Now why would they keep the door locked while all they have in here is this old looking cardboard box? ''_

Now sitting on her knees Aria opened the sides of the box and was SHOCKED to see what was inside the box.

There was a red blanket, a small yellow handmade plush duck and a small wooden brown box with a crescent moon carved on the front beside a carved heart. Aria gently took out the red blanket and looked at it then set it neatly beside her then she took out the plush duck while looking at it thinking to herself.

'' _I don't understand... why do they have this stuff all locked away for?_ ''

Then Aria placed the plush duck on the red blanket then she takes out the wooden box and see's that there is a handle on the side of it. Without thinking Aria turns on the handle a few times, then got a bit startled as the lid of the box opened up by itself and inside was a small wooden model of a red heart with bat wings on each side spinning around slowly and a starry theme picture under the lid. It was also playing gentle, slow, soothing music which nearly made Aria fall asleep.

But fortunately for her the music box suddenly shut it's own lid as the music stopped playing, so Aria placed the music box beside the other things and checks for anything else in the box. Then she spots a brown book so she picks it up and see's that it's a sketch book with the name '' Joshua '' on the front cover.

When Aria opened it up she was shocked at what she is seeing. There was a PERFECTLY drawn and coloured sketch of a small, adorable, sleeping grey baby vampire with black and white hair. The baby was wrapped up in a red blanket and holding a plush duck like the one's Aria found in this here box.

Then she see's some writing at the bottom left corner and reads it to herself quietly.

''_ Our 2 week old son._ ''

Aria couldn't believe what she was seeing and when she turned the page over she was even more shocked to see a written page and it said.

''_ When Evie told me that we're going to be parents, I was so, so thrilled like she was and we prepared for the arrival of our very first child and when the day finally arrived. We had a beautiful baby boy and we both had tears of joy in our eyes while we looked at our baby son happily. Despite the bad times we both had in the past, we are both looking forward to face the future together with our son and we both knew that he was special. We hope that you'll grow up to be a kind, gentle, caring person and no matter what happens we will always love you so very, very much... Thatch. ''_

Aria closed the sketch book then set it on her lap and looked at the other items while thinking to herself.

'' _I don't believe it... they actually DID love Thatch, back then when he was born. But... what I don't understand is that if they really do love Thatch and they both wanted him to grow up as a good person... then why are they forcing him to be MEAN and BULLY people?, what do they mean by '' bad times in the past '' ?_

_ But mostly.. why are they being so HARSH to their only child?.. It doesn't make any sense but... also, a few strange things I've noticed when I first met his parents is that NONE of them have white in their hair and their eyes didn't have the same colour of violet like Thatch has. Their eyes were almost dark with no light or feeling in them._

Letting out a small sigh while closing her eyes for a moment. Aria opened her eyes and said determinedly to herself.

'' When they all come back I'm going to get some answers from his parents and... I know that deep, deep down in both of their hearts. They still truly love Thatch so, so much just like back then when he was first born. ''

So Aria put all the items neatly back into the box when she suddenly heard the front door from downstairs being unlocked and then opened with a loud bang then she stood up and quickly got out of the room and closed the white door but without locking it this time. Then Aria saw Thatch running up the stairs and straight into his room looking very upset. Now feeling worried that his parents must have done something awful to him while they were out getting more blood, Aria went straight to Thatch's room.

* * *

**I went AW at the part I typed up of baby Thatch XD. Poor Thatch is upset now : (, Aria will be shocked when Thatch tells her why he's so upset. But you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out the reason for it. Also a thanks to SilversLittleAngel for thinking of good names for Thatch's parents. ; D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's chapter 16 : )**

**Chapter 16 : Confronting Thatch's Parents**

Aria was now in Thatch's room and she can hear him crying in his coffin. Aria walked over to his coffin and lift up the lid to see Thatch curled up in a ball crying his eyes out while hugging his rubber duck. Now noticing Aria, Thatch got up and hugged Aria tightly which Aria did in return then she said softly in great concern to him.

'' What's wrong Thatch? did your parents hurt you or something? ''

When he was calm enough to speak, Thatch said sadly.

'' N-No, sniff... I-I'm not h-hurt it's... just that sniff... a-after we got more blood, m-my parents wanted to have that '' s-serious '' talk I told you about before. They said that.. no matter what I d-did or how hard I try at S-Scare school... it's never, ever good enough... s-s-so... sniff. ''

Thatch was about to cry again but tried to continue to speak calmly.

'' They are... going to... t-transfer me to an a-all... VAMPIRE school! ''

Aria was now in complete shock as Thatch continued to speak.

'' I-I-I begged them for another chance. B-But they said that they'll have none of that... s-saying that now matter how many chances I'll get... I'll always be a worthless, pathetic, cry-baby, stupid, hopeless son. ''

Aria felt so very ANGRY right now at Thatch's parents and while Thatch was calming down and rubbing his eyes away from tears. Aria said firmly to him.

'' Let's go talk with them right now. ''

Thatch looked up at her as Aria continued to speak.

'' I will not let that KIND of BEHAVOIR from PARENTS like THEM two, continue like this for any longer towards my best friend, I am going to end this, once and for all, PERSONALLY! ''

Sniffing slightly Thatch looked at Aria in awe with slight tears in his eye and said softly to her.

'' Aria... ''

Now smiling at Thatch, Aria offered her hand to him and said softly.

'' Ready Thatch?. ''

After Looking at her hand for a minute, Thatch then nodded his head and slowly reached out to hold Aria's hand tightly then he got out of the coffin and they both went together to confront his parents.

* * *

Once they got down stairs, they saw Thatch's parents sitting in the living room, his mum was sitting in a chair while filing her black nails while his dad laid sprawled out on the sofa as he watched the T.V. Without hesitation, Aria took Thatch with her into the living room and turned the T.V. off, both of them now in rage at what Aria just did Thatch's dad snarled then angrily said.

'' HEY! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA HERE? ''

Aria then turned around and faced the angry parents while standing beside Thatch and said firmly and calmly to them.

'' Mr and Mrs Manora, I will not allow you two to continue this kind of behaviour for any longer. ''

Then Thatch's mum said angrily to Aria.

'' WHAT, are you talking about '' FLESHIE '' ? ''

Aria just continued to speak while looking calm and firm at them.

'' For treating others so bad and most of all, for not loving or appreciating your only child and treating him like garbage and force him to bully people! ''

Now his parents looked at her in shock, while Aria glanced at Thatch for him to speak now so taking a deep breath. Thatch started to confess to his parents.

'' Mum, Dad... I don't want to be a bully anymore. ''

Now looking at their son with shock and angry looks as the yelled at him.

'' WHAT? ''

Though a bit nervous, Thatch continued to speak calmly to his parents.

'' I don't want to be mean to others anymore nor cheat either. But most of all... I DON'T want to change schools. ''

Looks of shock soon turned into to looks of pure fury as his parents got up and walked over slowly to them while Thatch's dad said darkly.

'' You, ungrateful BRAT! ''

Then his mum said as darkly as well.

'' It's that '' FLESHIE '' she's been poisoning your mind Thatch... ''

Then Thatch got in front of Aria while she looked at him in shock as he now said to his parents boldly.

'' I'm tired of being mean to others, I'm tired of always cheating and always get the bad end. But most of all... I'm tired of always being FORCED to do bad things! ''

That did it, Thatch's parents came closer to them as they both said in pure fury.

'' YOU AR- ''

Then all of a sudden, His parents grabbed their heads as they took a step back then fell on their knees while screaming in pain. The children were shocked as they were watching this, then Aria slowly took a step towards his parents and said in concern to them.

'' Mr and Mrs Manora, are you- ''

But then, they both got up and were now looking at Aria with hateful eyes and were about to pounce on her. But luckily for Aria, Thatch grabbed her arm then pulled her out of the way then he quickly took her out of the living room and out of the house through the front with his parents at their tail. But unfortunately for them, Thatch quickly closed the door and locked it with the spare house key, they banged and kicked at the door while they screamed loudly.

Aria was a bit speechless from all this and before she could say anything, Thatch came up to her and grabbed her hand as he started to run away from his house with Aria right behind him.

Aria looked up as she was running and noticed that it'll be dark soon, then she looked down slightly while thinking to herself.

'' _Where is Thatch going?...''_

Then Aria glanced back slightly at the fading view of his house and continued to think to herself

'' _I wonder... why did his parents acted like they were in pain but then got out of it?... But most of all, how will this all end? ''_

Despite all the thinking to herself of all this, Aria just stayed quiet as they both ran inside the forest.

* * *

**Here's another suspenseful end of this chapter ; D, I'll be going back to my regular classes starting Monday but I'll still be updating though. : D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's Chapter 17 ; )**

**Chapter 17 : A Son's Love for His Parents**

It was now night and the two children were soon out of the forest and were now at a cliff near the sea. Panting a bit, Aria watched Thatch as he let's go of her hand and walks away from her a bit then stops with his back to her. Feeling that now was time to say something, Aria was about to speak till Thatch suddenly said quietly.

'' I'm sorry... ''

Aria was now feeling a little confused about why he was sorry for, then this time Thatch said a bit louder to Aria.

'' I'm so sorry Aria. ''

Now getting worried, Aria came walking up to Thatch's side and was shocked to see him looking down as frantic tears were flowing from his tightly shut eyes. Aria said softly while looking at him caringly.

'' Thatch... ''

Failing to hold it in anymore, Thatch suddenly fell to his knees and shouted as he broke down.

'' I'M SO SORRY ARIA, MY PARENTS TRIED TO HURT YOU AND NOW YOUR STUCK IN THIS MESS WHICH YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE IN AT ALL! ''

Then Thatch took a deep breath and he opened his eyes and said more quietly but sadly this time.

'' I used to think that... if I did all them bad things and acted like the mean bully at Scare School. Then my parents would be proud of me and... show me a little bit of love. ''

But then he just laughed sadly and continued to say.

'' What a fool I was to think like that, instead it made all the kids and teachers hate me, I'm getting bad grades from cheating and other bad things I've done and... my parents STILL don't love me! ''

Then in rage, Thatch threw his head up and shouted at the sky angrily.

'' I HATE THEM! I REALLY, REALLY, HATE MY PARENTS! ''

Then he sighed sadly and got into a sitting position as he put his arms around his legs then he gave a small, hopeless chuckle as he said.

'' But despite me saying that... I still love them so very, VERY much Aria... why do I still have this pointless feeling that my parents will show me that they really do love me someday? ''

Aria was shocked after that episode, but then she remembered something very important so she sat down beside Thatch and softly said to him.

'' Thatch, there's something that you've got to see. ''

As Aria held her hands out, her Star Compact's front crystal began to glow and in her hands was the brown sketch book. She gave it to Thatch which he accepted while looking confusingly at the sketch book then he said curiously to Aria.

'' What's this? ''

Aria looked at him with soft eyes and softly said to him.

'' Take a look for yourself. ''

Thatch just opened the sketch book like so and then he choked a bit as he got a really shocked on his face from what he was seeing. There was a PERFECTLY drawn and coloured sketch of a small, adorable, sleeping grey baby vampire with black and white hair. The baby was wrapped up in a red blanket and holding a plush duck and he also noticed that there was some writing on the bottom left corner which said.

'' _Our 2 week old son_ ''

Thatch was speechless then he looked at Aria who just smiled softly at him and said.

'' I found this in a room which was behind a locked white door while you were out getting more blood, turn the page Thatch. ''

So Thatch did just that and when he did he felt tears starting to come up as he quietly read the written page.

''_ When Evie told me that we're going to be parents, I was so, so thrilled like she was and we prepared for the arrival of our very first child and when the day finally arrived. We had a beautiful baby boy and we both had tears of joy in our eyes while we looked at our baby son happily. Despite the bad times we both had in the past, we are both looking forward to face the future together with our son and we both knew that he was special. We hope that you'll grow up to be a kind, gentle, caring person and no matter what happens we will always love you so very, very much... Thatch. ''_

Thatch choked a bit at the ending, then he starting to cry again as Aria gently took the sketch book off him so it wouldn't get ruined from his acid tears then she placed her arm around him in comfort and said softly to him.

'' They still love you Thatch, deep, deep down in both of their hearts... they still love you. ''

Once he calmed down enough, Thatch said in confusion.

'' Then... why are they acting like they don't love me and are forcing me to do bad things? ''

Aria wasn't sure either but said determinedly to Thatch.

'' Which is why we will find out and properly get it sorted this time. ''

'' THERE YOU ARE YOU BRATS! ''

They were now shocked when they suddenly heard that angry man yell then they quickly got up and turned to see Thatch's parents walking slowly up to them both looking ferociously angry at them. Then Thatch's mum said darkly.

'' Don't you have any idea what STRESS you two just put us through? ''

While cracking his knuckle slightly, Thatch's dad said as darkly while grinning savagely.

'' Which is why now we are going to give the BOTH of you the lesson you'll never forget. ''

Taking a step forward, Thatch said pleadingly to his parents.

'' PLEASE STOP THIS, why are you both acting this way? ''

They now both stopped and frowned slightly in confusion then Thatch's dad said rudely.

'' The heck ya talking about? ''

Taking a step forward also, Aria presented to the both of them the picture and the written page inside the sketch book then she said.

'' You still love Thatch right?... why are you now showing him such hate when only back then, you two were so, very happy that he came into the world? ''

Both of them looked at the pages in shock, then both of them quickly went back to looking at them angrily and both of them said.

'' FORG- ''

But then, both of them were now clutching their heads then fell to the ground as they screamed in pain. Then the children slowly came up to them as Aria said to them in concern and worry.

'' Please, tell us... why are you two acting this way to Thatch as he grew up?... why have you two stopped loving him?... and most of all, WHY are you two in such pain? ''

Then Thatch's parents looked up at them while sweating and panting a bit then Thatch's dad said rudely through gritted fangs.

'' Just... shut... UP! ''

Then he swiped at Aria, which she managed to dodge so she and the sketch book weren't harmed. But only to have her Star Compact knocked off and land near Thatch's feet. Then Thatch's mum said angrily to the children.

'' WE do NOT want to hear such RUB- ''

But quickly, they both felt the pain as they curled up on the ground slightly while clutching their heads again. Thatch picked up the Star Compact and held it to his chest as he walked up to his parents and said pleadingly.

'' Please, Mum...Dad... ''

His parents got up slightly as they looked at him and were a bit shocked to see Thatch's tear stained face as he continued to say to them.

'' All that I, ever... truly wanted was not to be the best in Scare School or to be the meanest creature ever. But... to have the love and support from you both. ''

Aria and his parents just watched him as he continued on.

'' Even though how badly I was treated from you both for 12 years of my life... I still love you two so, so much and I know that really... you both still love me too. Just like back then when I was born. ''

Thatch now held the Star Compact over his heart then he said to them pleadingly.

'' Please Mum... Dad, I don't want to continue like this anymore... I just want us all to be... a ... happy, loving family. ''

As he was near the end of his sentence, a tear came sliding down his left check and landed on the Star Compact. Suddenly the crystal on the front began to glow a beautiful, golden colour. Then his parents eyes also glowed gold as they screamed to the heavens while clutching their heads. The children watched in shock as this was happening then as his parents screamed, purple cracks began to cover both of their bodies as they both gave one, final, pained scream.

'' AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! ''

Then a white, blinding light flashed from them, which made the children cover their eyes and once the light died down. They both gasped as they see his parents collapse on the ground as two dark purple ghostly beings came out from their backs and groaned painfully as they both disappeared.

Thatch and Aria quickly came up to them to see if they were alright, Thatch shook both of his parents slightly as he said worriedly.

'' Mum!, Dad!, are you ok? ''

Then he looked at Aria and said to her in concern.

'' What's happened to them Aria? ''

Shaking her head slightly, Aria said unsurely to Thatch.

'' I don't know Thatch, But we've got to get them back to your house. I can use my Star Compact to teleport us there, it'd be quicker then. ''

Nodding in agreement, Thatch gave Aria her Star Compact then she opened it up and traced her finger over the small, glowing crystals and they were now glowing white. Then they all disappeared from the cliff in a flash of light.

* * *

**What happens in the next chapter ?, You all just have to wait patiently for it. ; D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here's Chapter 18 : D**

**Chapter 18 : Awakening and Explaining **

Thatch was now sitting outside of his house on the porch while Aria was inside, busy checking his parents for any serious injuries. Thatch looked down at his feet as he worried in his mind about his parents.

**''**_ What just happened to them back there?... what if they never wake up?... No, NO!. They couldn't- ''_

_'' _Thatch?_ ''_

Quickly brought back to reality, Thatch turned his head slightly to see Aria standing at the front door wearing a concerned look on her face. Then she walked up to him and sat down beside him and said.

'' Your parents have not awoken yet, But luckily there's no serious injury on them. ''

Feeling relieved that his parents weren't hurt, he still felt a bit worried that they haven't awoken yet. Thatch looked at his feet slightly as he said quietly.

'' Oh... ''

Aria was sad to see Thatch so down, so she placed her hand on his shoulder and said reassuringly.

'' Don't worry Thatch, they'll wake up soon and I know that it'll be alright. ''

Thatch looked at Aria then he smiled at her and said.

'' Thanks Aria. ''

Smiling, Aria gave a light pat on his shoulder then said.

'' How about we go inside?, just to keep warm. ''

Thatch nodded in agreement, so they went inside the house and locked the front door. Aria then got an idea so she came up to Thatch and said.

'' Hey Thatch, could you keep an eye on your parents while I go upstairs to get something please? ''

Though curious from her sudden request, Thatch just said in agreement.

'' Sure Aria. ''

Smiling brightly Aria said to him, as she began to rush up the stairs.

'' Thanks. ''

Soon she was out of sight, Thatch sighed a little then he went into the living and saw his parents still unconscious. They were sitting at each end of the sofa, his mum's hair was now out of it's bun and was now down mid length with locks down at each side of her face. His dad's sunglasses were gone as well. Looking at the both of them sadly, Thatch came up to them and he sat down in between them on the sofa then he grabbed each of their hands and placed them on his lap. He looked down at his lap and said sadly.

'' What's going to happen if you two never wake up?... I-I don't want you two to be dead!, I want... you both... to live. ''

As he clenched his parents hands tightly, Thatch began to cry quietly as his tears fell onto their hands. Then suddenly, while he was crying he did not notice that some white appeared on the front sides of his parents hair. Slowly, their eyes began to open to reveal bright violet then they both heard Thatch crying and they looked down to see him with his head down while he held their hands. Tears started to well up in their eyes as they slowly reached out with their free hands to place on top of Thatch's head which made him pause for a bit till he looked and was now wide eyed in shock as he looked at his parents. Both of them looked at Thatch in worry then his mum said softly.

'' T-Thatch, honey...? ''

Then his dad said softly as well.

'' Are you ok son? ''

Frozen for a second, till frantic tears of not sadness but of pure joy came running down his face. Then Thatch said happily.

'' MUM!, DAD!. ''

Then he gave both of them a HUGE, tight hug which his parents gladly returned to him, They all cried together in each others embrace then his mum said gladly.

'' O-oh Thatch, We're so glad that your safe honey. ''

Then his dad after he wiped his eyes a bit.

'' We thought that you might have gotten hurt son. ''

When he calmed down a bit, Thatch looked at his parents and said reassuringly.

'' I-I'm fine, really... I'm just so, very glad that you both are ok. ''

Touched deeply that their own son was more worried about them then himself, both of them happily gave him another group hug which Thatch eagerly returned. Standing at the entrance, Aria watched the scene with a very happy look on her face feeling so very glad that things did turn out alright in the end for them. When she stepped into the living room, Thatch's dad soon spotted her then his mum as well and his dad asked Thatch in curiosity.

'' Thatch, who's this young lady here? ''

Thatch looked to where Aria was, he then smiled brightly and ushered her to come over here which Aria happily obliged. Then he happily introduced her to his parents.

'' Mum, Dad, this is my best friend Aria Etoile. ''

Aria greeted them as she smiled.

'' Nice to meet you. ''

Thatch's parents were now smiling at Aria and his mum said as she joined her hands together.

'' Aw, such a lovely girl you are. ''

Smiling, Thatch's dad extended his hand out for Aria to shake which she obliged as he said.

'' It's really a pleasure to see a friend of our son. ''

Then the three noticed that Aria was hiding something behind her back and Thatch said to Aria.

'' Aria, what's that behind your back? ''

Just remembering it now, Aria presented from her back the cardboard and set down in front of them as she said.

'' I just went up stairs to get these here. ''

Both of the parents now looked shocked as they opened the box and look at the items with very happy looks. Thatch's mum got out the red blanket and the yellow plush duck as she said in happiness to her son.

'' Oh Thatch, it's your red blanket that we would always wrap I you in and your toy plush duck that I've made for you before you were born. You really loved these. ''

Thatch looked at blanket and duck with a happy look, when his dad showed him the sketch book and the wooden music box and said to Thatch.

'' This is the music box that I've made for you son, you always loved to hear it play and my sketch book where I've done my drawing of you and that small written note I've made too. ''

Thatch looked at them all with happiness, till he had a look of pure confusion then he said to his parents.

'' Mum, Dad,... why did you two acted like you've never loved me for so long? ''

Then Aria, who also said in curiosity to his parents.

'' Also, why did it mention in your sketch book about you both had ''bad times in the past? ''

Both of them knew that it was time for answers, So Thatch's mum made Thatch sit on her lap while his dad mention for Aria to sit on the coach which she obliged. Then his mum began to tell them.

'' You see, when me and your father were in Scare School we both had families that would always pressure us to be the best in school. ''

Then his dad said.

'' But we didn't want that, we just had our own interests that... weren't so creaturely at all. I've always loved to draw. ''

Then his mum said a bit giddly.

'' Also, we both LOVED cute things, like little, rubber ducks. ''

Eyes shining brightly, Thatch grinned as he said happily.

'' REALLY? I LOVE rubber ducks too! ''

His parents and Aria all laughed heartily, till they calmed down then his dad continued.

'' Yes.. so me and your mum really liked each other and we became best friends... then we both became something much, much more. ''

he finished as he looked at his wife lovingly, which his wife smiled back at him then she said to the children.

'' We truly did, but our families weren't at all happy with how we both did in Scare School because we always did terribly at scaring fleshies. ''

Then his dad said.

'' Also for liking cute things, but we didn't care a bit about what our families or what others thought of us. we were both very happy to be ourselves. ''

The children smiled at them but his mum soon got their attention as she then said.

'' When the day that we both graduated from Scare School... we were told that both of our families were killed by fleshie hunters and they also burned down our houses. ''

She looked down a bit sadly as the children now looked sad too. Then his dad said to cheer them up a bit.

'' But despite that, we both stayed together and thought that we could now live our own life free to be what we want to be. So we found this old abandoned house here in the forest. ''

Then his mum said.

'' So we both gave it a good cleaning and fixing up, which made this a nice place to live in also to be surrounded by such lovely wildlife. ''

Then his dad said.

'' So we both took part time jobs and we lived pretty well on our own, and few months later... we officially got married. ''

Then his mum said happily at that memory.

'' it was so romantic, when your father proposed to me under the starry sky and how we had our own wedding under a large blossom tree in the part of the forest. It was truly wonderful. ''

Both of the children had really happy looks on their faces, then his dad said while grinning at them.

'' But, do you know what made it even MORE wonderful? ''

The children shook their heads, both eager to know when his mum said happily as she gave Thatch a big hug.

'' YOU Thatch, when we heard we were going to have you we both prepared for your arrival and we made all of these for you. ''

Then his dad said.

'' When you finally arrived son... we both thought that you were so beautiful and our precious little treasure of joy. So which was why that I've done this drawing here when you were only 2 weeks old and this note which we would show you just how much we both felt about you Thatch. ''

Thatch looked at his parents in awe, but then his mum said.

'' We thought that things were going to be wonderful, but... till that day came. ''

His mum looked up slightly as she can remember the day that made their happiness shatter.

* * *

_It was a lovely night, Evie and Joshua were sitting on the coach in the living room as they lovingly looked at their nearly a month old happy baby boy. Evie said to Thatch as she tickled his cheek with her finger._

_'' your just a precious little thing aren't you? yes you are honey. ''_

_Thatch laughed happily, then he cutely gave a big, tired yawn which made them chuckle then Joshua said._

_'' Looks like someone needs to have their sleep now. ''_

_So they went upstairs to Thatch's room where it had a crib with a red blanket, a plush duck and on the bookshelf was a wooden music box. They gently put Thatch in the crib and covered him with the blanket and gave him his toy duck. They went to the bookshelf and turned the handle on the music box to play it's soothing music to put Thatch to sleep, Thatch's eyes began to droop a little then he was fast asleep just as the music box stopped playing. Evie and Joshua both looked at their adorable soon and they both whispered to him '' goodnight Thatch. '' then they left the room quietly without waking him up._

_They held each other close as they went down the stairs then Joshua said to Evie lovingly._

_'' I love you and Thatch so much Evie. ''_

_Giggling a bit, Evie gave Joshua a kiss which he happily returned then when apart she said to Joshua._

_'' I also love you and Thatch too Joshua. ''_

_They made their way into the living and then, they were both shocked to see an old woman with white long hair, black dress, a black pointy hat and had an ugly green, face. She bowed slightly to the shocked vampires and smiled wickedly as she said._

_'' Hehe, at last, I've finally found you two. ''_

_Holding Evie close to him, Joshua said to the old woman._

_'' What are you talking about?, how did you get into our house? ''_

_Cackling slightly, the old woman said._

_'' I have my ways, I'm am the witch of all things spooky, WitchyLina. ''_

_Then Evie said to WitchyLina._

_'' What do you want with us? ''_

_Smiling wickedly, WitchyLina said to them._

_'' Before the day your families were killed, They summoned me and told me to '' sort '' you both out. ''_

_Then WitchLina made a black, pointy wand appear in her left hand._

_Worried at what she's going to do, Joshua said to her a bit nervously._

_'' W-What are you going to do to us? ''_

_Cackling, WitchyLina just said evilly._

_'' Just this. ''_

_Then out of her wand came a dark purple beam which hit both of the vampires as they screamed painfully. Then when it was over they both collapsed on the ground unconscious. Laughing in triumph, WitchLina said._

_'' Hehe, that '' Dark Heart, Possesing '' spell I've put on you two will make you proper creatures. So when you both wake up you'll be the most scary, black hearted creatures for the REST OF YOUR LIVES. '_

_WitchyLina cackled as she disappeared in a puff of smoke, never to be seen or heard from again._

* * *

The children looked at them sadly after hearing that, then Joshua said.

'' When we woke up, we were in this completely black room with now way out and we struggled to find a way out... but it was just no use. ''

He finished sadly then Evie said sadly as she was almost in tears.

'' We both thought that... we were never going to get out of that dark place... or we were never going to see you again Thatch. ''

His mum sniffed slightly, then Joshua said to them.

'' Then, we heard someone speaking saying for us to stop acting badly towards him and others. Also... for us all to be a happy, loving family. ''

Then Evie said.

'' Then we both saw a beautiful, golden light brighten up the dark place and when we both woke up, we found Thatch here with us on the sofa. ''

The children looked at them as then Joshua said to them sadly.

'' We are so, so very sorry about how awful things must have been and... we are deeply sorry Thatch, for how you had a truly bad time growing up. ''

Then Evie said sadly as well.

'' We hope that you could find it in your heart to- ''

But she stopped speaking when she and Joshua were both being hugged tightly by Thatch then he said to them.

'' No, there's nothing for you two to be sorry about.. It's me who should be saying sorry. ''

Tears started to come down his face as he continued to speak.

'' I-If only, I knew... how much pain you two were in... back then... I would have helped you two... but instead, I just thought that.. you two never loved me at all. But still I continued to believe in that deep, deep down, you two do love me and I was right to never stop believing in that. I only hope that you can forgive me for not doing something sooner. ''

Tears were now flowing out of their eyes then they hugged their son back and Evie said.

'' There is nothing for us to forgive Thatch. ''

Then Joshua said.

'' You are truly special son, to continue to love us despite through all the years you've been treated badly... you are really something. ''

Then Thatch pulled away as he wiped his eyes and looked at his parents then said.

'' But if it weren't for Aria here, things would never have changed so it's really her that helped us all. ''

they all looked at Aria, who was now shaking her head while blushing a little and said modestly to them.

'' N-NO, I didn't really do ALL of that really I really just wanted to help Thatch sort things between you all. Thatch was the one who broke that spell that was placed on you.. the power of love for his family. ''

Aria was now looking at Thatch, smiling as she said the last bit then Evie and Joshua just smiled brightly and first Evie said.

'' Well, we truly appreciate you helping out this family love. ''

Then Joshua.

'' We're both so glad that Thatch has made such a great friend like you Aria. ''

Aria was now blushing a bit at their kind words, then suddenly she began to yawn and so did Thatch. Both of the adults chuckled then Joshua said.

'' Well, looks like you two are really put out after ALL that excitement. Let's get you two to bed then. ''

So they all left the living room and went upstairs to Thatch's room were Thatch got into his coffin while Aria got into her sleeping bag. Evie placed the red blanket in the end of Thatch's coffin and was about to place the plush duck in till he heard Thatch cry out.

'' Wait! ''

Evie and Joshua looked at Thatch as he continued to say to them.

'' Um, could Aria borrow that plush duck? Just so she could have something to cuddle on while she sleeps.. please? ''

Evie and Joshua now wore big grins on their faces then Evie gave the plush duck to the shocked Aria then she said to Thatch.

'' A-Are you sure Thatch? ''

Nodding, Thatch said smiling.

'' Of course, I've got my own duck after all. ''

He made his black rubber duck quack which made the others laugh then Aria said as she accepted the plush duck.

'' Thank you Thatch... ''

Thatch blushed a bit, which his parents noticed but said nothing about it so Evie gave Thatch a kiss then said softly.

'' Goodnight sweetheart. ''

Snuggling into his coffin Thatch said to his parents.

'' Goodnight Mum, Goodnight Dad. ''

Then Joshua ruffled Aria's hair a bit as he said.

'' Goodnight to you too Aria. ''

Smiling, Aria said to them all.

'' Goodnight. ''

Then they snuggled down and went fast asleep as the two adults left the room quietly as they closed the door. Smiling to themselves Evie said to Joshua happily.

'' Our little boy has a crush on her, so CUTE. ''

Then Joshua said as he sigh a little.

'' He sure is growing up fast... like we both knew on that day he was born, Thatch truly is a special, kind, caring person to be able to forgive and love others so easily despite how he was treated in the past . ''

Evie nodded in agreement, then they went down to their own room to take an early night's sleep.

* * *

**Sorry I took long to post, College takes up most of my time but I'll be defiantly sure to have updates up so thanks for being so patient. Also tell me what you think of the OC antagonist '' WitchyLina '' I've created and I'll answer any questions you might have about her. ; D**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here's chapter 19 : D**

**Chapter 19 : A New Day, with Happiness**

It was now morning and Thatch opened the lid of his coffin as he got up and stretched as he yawned. Then he looks over to Aria who was beginning to wake up as well as she began to yawn then rubs her eyes while holding the plush duck in her arm. Thatch thought to himself as he smiled.

'' _Aria looks so cute when she wakes up too..._ ''

Then Thatch said to Aria softly.

'' Good morning Aria. ''

Finished rubbing her eyes, Aria looked at Thatch and smiled as she said.

'' Good morning Thatch, how was your sleep? ''

Now grinning Thatch said to Aria.

'' I had the best sleep, EVER thanks Aria. ''

Then he looked at her softly as he continued to speak.

'' How was your sleep Aria? ''

Smiling brightly, Aria said.

'' I had a great sleep too Thatch. ''

Then she brought the yellow plush duck and snuggled it as she then said happily.

'' It's really nice to have something so soft and cuddly like this adorable plush duck to cuddle on. Thank you for letting me borrow it Thatch. ''

Smiling Thatch said.

'' Your welcome Aria. ''

While in his mind he said.

**'' **_Aria really seems to like that plush toy, maybe..._** ''**

But then, Thatch was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Aria say after she sniffed the air.

'' Hey Thatch, do you smell something? ''

Thatch can also smell something too, it was a nice smell though then he said.

'' Yeah, I do Aria let's go check it out. ''

Without another word, the children left Thatch's room and realized that the smell was coming from downstairs. So when they got to the bottom of the stairs they could smell it coming from the kitchen so they went over to the kitchen and were surprised to see that it was Evie cooking in the kitchen when she turned her head slightly, she noticed the children then smiled brightly at them as she said.

'' Good morning, Your just in time for breakfast. ''

The children were a bit surprised with Evies new look, her hair was now in a high ponytail and she was wearing a red short-sleeve T-shirt and light blue jeans with a belt of a white bat on the front and brown shoes. The children thought that Evie looked lovely in this new look, then Thatch said while smiling.

'' Wow Mum, you look great. ''

Agreeing, Aria said.

'' It really suits you. ''

Smiling while blushing a bit, Evie said to them.

'' Oh this?, I always liked this kind of style... that old one was just not me really. Anyway, take a seat at the table kids. ''

So the children did as they were told and took a seat beside each other at the table in the kitchen. Then Joshua came into the kitchen and up to Evie then said after he gave her a peck on the cheek.

'' Good morning love. ''

Evie giggled happily, which made Joshua smile then he came up to the table and sat down with the kids then said.

'' Good morning kids. ''

While the children said good morning, they also noticed that Joshua was also in a new look too. He was wearing a white dress shirt with a clip on white bat like Thatch's, a black light coat, red jeans and black shoes. But the thing that really surprised them was that Joshua was now wearing square red glasses. Then Thatch said to his dad in surprise.

'' Woah Dad, like the new look.. but I never knew you wear glasses. ''

Chuckling a bit, Joshua said while he pushed his glasses up his nose with his finger.

'' Well son, I've got a bit of bad eyesight so that's why I have to wear these glasses. I know they look a little silly.. ''

Shaking his head, Thatch said to him.

'' There not silly at all Dad. ''

Also agreeing with Thatch, Aria said smiling.

'' They make you look very smart. ''

Blushing a little, Joshua said modestly.

'' Aw, you kids are so sweet. ''

Then Evie came up to the table while holding in one hand a plate with a tower of homemade pancakes, in the other hand a glass jug of what appears to look like a red drink. She sat both of them on the middle of the table while the children looked at the food in awe then Evie said as she sat down with everyone else.

'' Eat up everyone. ''

So everyone began to eat the pancakes and they all thought it tasted absolutely delicious, Especially the children who never tasted cooking as good as this before. After swallowing Thatch said to his mum.

'' WOW, these pancakes are great Mum. ''

Then Aria said to Evie also.

'' It's very delicious indeed. ''

Evie smiled brightly at them then said.

'' Thank you, I always loved cooking when I was a child and I would always make such nice treats for me and your father to share back in school. ''

Happily remembering that, Joshua said to his wife.

'' Ah, you never fail to amaze me love. ''

Giggling at him happily, Evie then grabbed the jug and poured herself and everyone else a glass while she said.

'' Here's some nice fresh blood to wash it all down with. ''

But then, Thatch remembered something and said to his parents.

'' Um, Aria's never had blood before. ''

Thatch and his parents now had looks of worry, but then they heard a sweet, reassuring voice.

'' Oh don't worry, I'm always happy to try new things. ''

With that said, Aria immediately took a drink of blood as the vampires look in shock and slight worry. Then Aria gently put the glass down with a sigh and turned to look at them then Aria smiled as she licked her lips.

'' Mm, that was really nice blood. ''

The three vampires sigh a breath of relief then Thatch said to Aria.

'' I'm glad you like it Aria. ''

Smiling happily at him, Aria said.

'' I love it Thatch, thank you so much. ''

Then she looked at his parents and said.

'' Thank you also, Mr and Mrs Manora. ''

Shaking her head, Evie said to Aria

'' Please, there's no need for any formalities dear. ''

Agreeing with Evie, Joshua said.

'' Just call us Joshua and Evie honey. ''

A bit shocked at first Aria then smiled as she to them.

'' Ok then, Joshua.. Evie. ''

The three vampires all smiled at Aria then they resumed to finish their breakfast.

* * *

Now they were all walking through the forest together, the adults told the children that after breakfast their going to take them to a special place. But they didn't tell them where or what it is so the children were curious to know as they walked. Then they stopped as they heard Evie say.

'' We're here kids. ''

The children all gasped in amazement at what they were seeing, There was a large blossom tree standing alone in the part of the forest while around it were lots of beautiful flowers and green grass. Suddenly realizing something, Thatch said to his parents curiously.

'' Mum, Dad.. is this..? ''

Nodding while smiling brightly, Evie said.

'' Yes Thatch, this is the same tree that we've told you two about. ''

Smiling also, Joshua wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders then said happily.

**'' **The one where we had our wedding at. ''

The children smiled brightly at them, then after a giggle Evie said to the children.

'' Go have fun you two. ''

After they both thanked them, they both ran off happily to explore around the tree and at the colourful flowers while the adults went over to the tree and sat under it as they happily watched the children play. Thatch then caught sight of a lovely, blue Butterfly he then slowly extended his open hand out then the Butterfly landed on the palm of his hand. Grinning happily, Thatch saw Aria who was busy doing something then he gently called out to her.

'' Aria, come over here. ''

Looking over at Thatch, Aria walked up to him while holding something behind her back then she said.

'' What is it Thatch. ''

Thatch smiled as he showed her the blue Butterfly, Aria was in awe as she looked at it then she said to him softly.

'' Thatch, it's beautiful... this is the first time I've seen a Butterfly this close. ''

Suddenly, the Butterfly fluttered out of Thatch's hand and went on the side of Aria's head making it look like she was wearing a Butterfly hair clip. Aria then laughed happily as Thatch watched her with dreamy eye's while saying in his mind.

**'' **_Aria's truly a wonderful person, like an angel sent from heaven to help an ordinary vampire and his family. I gotta do something for her but what?_** ''**

Then Thatch heard Aria say to him which brought him out of his train of thought.

'' I've made something for you Thatch. ''

In her hands, she presented to him a flower chain made to look like a crown then she placed it on his head and smiled at him.

'' You look very pretty Thatch. ''

Blushing brightly from this, Thatch then smiled happily and said.

'' T-Thanks Aria, this is a really lovely gift. ''

Then the children laughed happily together, while Evie watched them with a tender look then said to Joshua happily.

'' Oh honey, Isn't adorable? It's so wonderful that Aria came into our son's life, I wonder when he'll confess his feelings for her.. ''

Then she noticed Joshua was drawing something in his sketch book, then Evie said curiously to him.

'' What are you drawing there love? ''

Smiling as he looked at her, he presented his drawing to his wife which made her gasp in amazement. There was a perfectly drawn and coloured sketch of Thatch and Aria holding hands as they nuzzled each other lovingly while smiling and blushing a bit. Then Joshua said to Evie as he smiled.

'' I also see this too love, Aria is truly the key to our son's happiness... also ours too. ''

Then they both resumed to happily watch the children playing happily in the sunlight together.

* * *

It was night time and the children were now preparing to go to bed. Aria went up to Thatch and held out the plush duck to him then said.

'' Here's your duck back Thatch. ''

After looking at the toy for a bit, Thatch then smiled as he shook his head and said.

'' Keep it. ''

Now blinking while in shock, Aria said.

'' W-What? ''

Thatch just smiled at her and said softly.

'' You never had any toys before right?... So, as a token for my gratitude for helping me and my family... ''

Thatch then gently pushed the toy closer to Aria and continued to speak softly to her.

'' Also, for a wonderful person like you.. I want you to have this toy as your own to take care of, to play with and to cuddle with at night. ''

Looking at him with deeply touched eyes, Aria gave Thatch a tight hug then whispered softly in his ear.

'' T-Thank you... thank you so much Thatch. ''

Smiling softly, Thatch returned the hug then also said softly to Aria.

'' Your very welcome. ''

While this was happening, through the crack of Thatch's door the two adults watched the scene with deeply touched looks. Then they left them and when they entered the living room to sit on the sofa, Evie said a bit sadly to Joshua.

'' Oh, poor Aria.. why does her family not let her have any toys to play with? ''

Being quiet for a bit, till Joshua suddenly realized something and said softly to his wife.

'' Maybe.. it's really because, Aria has never had a family at all. ''

Gasping quietly, Evie said sadly.

'' Oh dear, the poor love.. I'm glad that Thatch is looking out for her, but I really wish that there was something that we can do for her. She's done so much for this family love. ''

Now Joshua had an excited look on his face, then he wrapped his arm around his wife then said.

'' Maybe, there is love. ''

Then Joshua told his idea to Evie, who squealed happily then hugged him tightly which he gladly returned and they both hoped that it would work out alright. Not only for them... but mostly for their son, Thatch.

* * *

**Sorry I took long again, I try to find time whenever I can to type, but thanks for your patience though. ; D**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here's chapter 20 : )**

**Chapter 20 : Back to Scare School**

As the holiday went by, Aria, Thatch and his parents all had a really good time doing fun things and Thatch's parents enjoyed getting to know Aria, like how Aria was enjoying also, getting to know Evie and Joshua. Till the holiday finally came to an end, It was now Monday morning and the children were now outside on the porch while Evie and Joshua were seeing them off. Aria said to them with a smile.

'' Thank you Evie, Joshua for letting me stay here during the holiday. ''

Evie and Joshua smiled brightly, then Joshua said to Aria as he ruffled her hair slightly.

'' It's no trouble, we had a really great time getting to know you Aria. ''

Then Evie said happily as she gave Thatch a big hug as he laughed happily.

'' We should be thanking you honey, for looking after our little Thatchy. ''

Evie then looked at her son and said softly to him.

'' Thatch.. when you both get back to Scare School, we want you to start anew and to be a good person honey. ''

Then Joshua came to his son's level as he said while smiling softly.

'' Remember son, we both love you so very, very much and we don't care that your scary or not. We want you to grow up while being true to yourself. ''

Looking at them with tears in his eyes, Thatch hugged both of his parents which they returned and Thatch said.

'' Thank you Mum, Dad... I love you both so much. ''

Thatch then pulled away from them as he rubbed his eyes slightly, then Aria went beside him as they both said goodbye to Joshua and Evie which they also said goodbye to the children as they watch them walking out of the Forest. Joshua and Evie went inside as Joshua closed the front door then he said to his wife.

'' Aria sure is a little wonder love, I've never heard or seen a Star creature before. ''

Evie smiled at him then grabbed his hand as she said.

'' But she's also a little miracle dear, taking good care of our son and helped us to break out of that witch's spell. ''

Smiling in agreement, Joshua gave his wife a kiss then he said.

'' Truly indeed, from here on.. there's going to be a bright future for this family, most of all.. for Thatch. ''

They looked at the side of the wall, on it was a picture in a photo frame which Aria took with her Star Compact. On the photo were three, smiling vampires as the two adults hugged their son happily.

* * *

The children were nearly out of Forest when Aria said to Thatch.

'' I'm really happy for you Thatch, it's great that you all are one, happy, loving family again. ''

Smiling at her, Thatch said softly.

'' Me too, but like I said it was all because of you Aria that I've got my real parents back. ''

Smiling modestly while blushing a bit, Aria said a bit shyly.

'' I-I only wanted to help you Thatch, it's what friends do for each other after all. ''

Smiling at her adorable modesty, they continued on to the exit of the Forest.

* * *

Now, all the students were back in Scare School in the entrance, Then Aria and Thatch see DummyGirl, Slither and Mosshead running up to them. Smiling Aria and Thatch hugged them all, then Thatch said to his friends cheerfully.

'' Hey guys, we're both so happy to see you all again. ''

Smiling brightly, Aria said to the gang.

'' What did you all do at the holiday? ''

Mosshead said as he smiled widely.

'' I've went on a trip with the family to see other swamps. ''

Aria and Thatch both smiled at that, then Thatch asked Slither and DummyGirl.

'' What about you both? ''

Unexpected, Slither and DummyGirl glanced at each other as they smiled and hold hands then Slither said.

'' Well, I went to see DummyGirl and it turns out.. ''

Then DummyGirl said happily.

'' That we both really do feel the same way about each other. ''

Then they both kissed each other on the lips, then pull away as they looked at each other with loving eyes. Now cupping her face with both hands, Aria said to them happily.

'' AW. I'm so HAPPY for you two. ''

Grinning while he folded his arms, Thatch said happily.

'' I knew you two would come together. ''

Then Mosshead said curiously to the Aria and Thatch.

'' How did the holiday go for you two? ''

Looking at each other, both exactly knew what they've got to do then they looked back at their friends as Thatch said to them.

'' Guys, There's something we've got to tell you.

* * *

They were all now in the Assembly hall and the trio were shocked to hear what have happened to them in the holiday. Then Thatch said to them a bit sadly.

'' So you see... I'm quitting the bullying business so I can start anew and be a better person in school. ''

Then he looks down a bit sadly as he said quietly.

'' I'm sorry for all the bad times I've put you guys through in the past.. I understand if- ''

But he was interrupted as the trio gave Thatch a tight hug, then Slither said to the shocked vampire.

'' Thatch, I've no idea you've went through that for so long... I'm sorry bro. ''

Then DummyGirl said to Thatch.

'' We've really would have done something to help, if you told us Thatch. ''

Then Mosshead who had tears in his eyes.

'' Yeah, you're our friend Thatch and our gang leader, we don't care that you're friendly you're always cool to us Thatch. ''

Deeply touched at his friends words, he hugged them back tightly as he said to them softly.

'' Thanks guys, you're the best. ''

Aria watched this with a truly happy look on her face and we they broke up Aria had an idea then she said to the gang.

'' Hey guys, I've got a good idea. ''

* * *

Aria, Thatch and the gang were now at the top of the stairs ready to start their plan, Aria then looked at the guys as they slightly giggled a bit then she said to them.

'' Ready? ''

Nodding, they all said.

'' Ready. ''

Smiling, Aria's Star Compact began to glow and in glowing, bright light appeared all the students, teachers and headmasters with very surprised and confused looks. Then Aria caught their attention by speaking out to them.

'' People of Scare School, We apologise for that but we have an important announcement to make. Thatch her- ''

But Aria was rudely interrupted by the Headmasters as Alder said furiously.

'' THATCH? I should've known he would do something like this. ''

Then Dash said just as angrily.

'' That little DEVIL, He is so going to clean- ''

Then suddenly, Alder and Dash's mouths turned into zippers, their mouths now shut and nothing but muffled noises came out. They all looked up to see Aria with a content look on her face then she said to them.

'' Much better, as I was saying.. Thatch here has something he wants to tell you all. ''

Aria looked at Thatch who was now nervous, But with the encouraging looks she and the gang gave him. Thatch went up beside Aria and took a deep breath before saying to the crowd.

'' Students, teachers and headmasters, I know that in the past that I've always been such a bully, a pest, a nuisance, a jerk and I can just continue the list. But I would like to say that... I'm so, so sorry for all the bad things I've done to you all. ''

The whole crowd (including the headmasters) gasped in shock but Thatch continued to say honestly to them.

'' Yeah, I know what you're all probably thinking like, '' That vampire would never change. '' or '' Is he sick or something? '' But you're wrong. I'm now being the most sincere in my whole life and I'm truly sorry for all the bad, terrible things I've done to you all in the past. Also.. ''

Thatch paused for a second as he closed his eyes then he opened them as he spoke again.

'' I'm done being a bully. ''

The crowd gave off an even BIGGER gasp of shock but still Thatch continued to speak.

'' I'm done with bullying, doing bad things and not being true to myself... I'm actually a good guy really. ''

Then Thatch sighed a bit as he looked down and now said sadly.

'' But I understand if you all don't forgive me or anything, I just want to make it up to everyone and start anew. ''

Then he felt hands on his shoulders and he saw Aria and his friends smiling at him. Then Aria said to the crowd.

'' He truly is a great guy indeed, Thatch is our friend and I'm willing to give him a second chance. ''

Then the trio said enthusiastically.

'' Us too. ''

Thatch smiled gratefully at them, Then they hear a soft voice say.

'' So do I Thatch. ''

As Casper came up too them, along with Ra and Mantha who were both looking really sorry. Then Mantha said to Thatch.

'' Thatch.. I feel really bad about what I've said to you before, I was out of line and acted like an awful bully myself. I'm willing to forgive you and also give you another chance. I'm really sorry. ''

Then Ra said to Thatch.

'' I'm sorry too, I was no better thinking that you were nothing but a mean, heartless, uncaring vampire... But I was wrong, we were all wrong to think about you like that Thatch. ''

Smiling at them all while tears were in his eyes, Thatch gave Casper and his friends a tight group hug and said.

'' T-Thank you, Thank you all so much.. I feel so happy right now. ''

Casper and his gang happily hugged him back, while Aria and his gang and the whole crowd ( EVEN the headmasters ) went '' AW '' as they looked at the happily, touching scene. Then suddenly, Aria said to them all.

'' There's just one more thing to do before we're finished. ''

Now with her Star Compact glowing, Kibosh suddenly appeared before them looking very confused then he said.

'' W-What's the meaning of this? ''

Aria came up to him and said with a calm look.

'' I've summoned you here Kibosh, cause I'm here to pick a bone with you. ''

Everyone gasped in shock and freight while Kibosh just looked annoyed then he said.

'' About what exactly? Is it really that important? probably something. ''

Aria hands balled up into fists as she started to shout at him in anger.

'' PATHETIC? the ONLY thing in this ROOM here that's PATHETIC is YOU, KIBOSH. ''

The others gasped in pure terror while Kibosh now had an angry and shocked look on his face as he said.

'' WHAT? HOW DA- ''

But was sharply cut off by Aria as she shouted angrily at him.

'' HOW DARE YOU TO BE PRECISE! FOR TALKING BADLY ABOUT THATCH BECAUSE HE COULDN'T SCARE SOME FLESHIES? HECK, YOU BEEN USING THE SAME OLD LOCATION FOR YEARS, WHY DON'T YA FIND SOME NEW LOCATIONS FOR A CHANGE? THAT HARD TO THINK ABOUT? ''

Kibosh and the others were now looking truly shocked at Aria as she then looked down while calming a bit, hands still balled into fists then suddenly, Aria bagan to laugh a little then she said darkly.

'' You wanna know something else, that I'm really upset about? ''

Suddenly, blue flames covered Aria's body as she looked up at Kibosh with her eyes now pure black while her left eye with the star pupil was glowing white. Aria then levitated up to the really nervous green ghost and said in his face while she frowned.

'' I'm upset that through out Thatch's life, his parents who were so kind and loving to him at birth, were both turned into harsh, cruel, unloving people from a spell that a witch called '' WitchyLina '' cast on them because their own families hated them for being friendly and liking cute things. What is wrong with that exactly? I don't find anything wrong with that at all, every creature has a right to like different things and to be themselves and we all try our very best to be scary and that's all we can do really.

Then she turned to the crowd and said to them softly.

'' What's wrong with showing love, kindness or friendship? nothing I tell you, it's NOTHING to feel ashamed of we are all good people and I say this to you all : Never, ever feel ashamed of who you really are. ''

All the students, teachers and EVEN the headmasters were looking up in awe at Aria from her touching, outspoken speech. Then Aria turned to Kibosh and said to him like a parent would to a child.

'' Now then, I believe you owe Thatch an apology Kibosh. ''

Then she went back on the ground and powered down her Psycho Star Flame then looked up at Kibosh patiently. Suddenly Kibosh laughed and clapped his hands as he said happily to Aria.

'' BRAVO, BRAVO indeed Aria, NEVER, EVER in all my years have I seen such courage, determination, belief and passion from anyone before. you are TRULY an inspiration my dear. ''

Aria now looked truly shocked from hearing that, then she saw Thatch starting to clap and the rest and soon the whole crowd was now clapping for her. Aria looked down slightly as a blush appeared on her face. When the clapping died down, Kibosh came up to Thatch and said.

'' Thatch, I am so, very sorry for talking so dreadfully about you before. ''

Feeling a little embarrassed now, Thatch said as he rubbed his arm.

'' It's fine really, I'm ok sir. ''

Then he said to the whole crowd.

'' Also, you all could learn some valuable lessons from Aria here. I now bid you all farewell. ''

When Kibosh disappeared from the room, Thatch ran up to Aria and hugged her as he said.

'' Aria, you were INCREDIBLE back there. ''

Then his gang and Casper's gang all came up to her and said how bravely and cool she acted towards Kibosh. Then they see the headmasters at the top of the stairs with the students and teachers behind them, then the headmasters said to Aria while they had tears in their eyes.

'' T-That, in all the years we've been in this school.. we have never heard or seen something so, truly beautiful. ''

Then Dash said.

'' You truly are an inspiration indeed Aria, we and the WHOLE school admire you for your bravery and strong will. ''

Then the headmasters looked at Thatch and Alder said.

'' Thatch.. despite all the bad and annoying things you did in the past, we would also be happy to give you a second chance. ''

Then Dash also said to the shocked vampire.

'' We are also very, very sorry for not giving you any chances before Thatch, you really are ok. ''

Then the other students and teachers came up to Thatch as they all said sorry and would give him a chance too. Feeling so emotional as tears of pure joy came down his face then he said happily.

'' E-Everyone, thank you.. thank you all so much. ''

Aria came up to Thatch and smiled as she patted his shoulder then said happily to him.

'' Isn't it great Thatch? you're finally free and the WHOLE school forgave you and are willing to give you another chance. ''

Smiling Thatch said to her.

'' Yeah it truly is. ''

While in his mind he said.

'' _But the only reason this all happened.. is all because of you Aria, thank you from the bottom of my heart and I swear, I will confess my true feelings for you_. ''

* * *

**That's all for now, hope you enjoyed it and stay tuned for more, also what you think that I've made the Headmasters a little OOC? ; D**


	21. Chapter 21

**Now then, chapter 21, Also here's a notice.. There's a poll on my profile page for you to vote which new spots you like as the students scaring locations. ^-^**

**Chapter 21 : How to Express Feelings, Comfort and an Awful Event**

A few weeks have passed since the day that Thatch quitted being a bully, he's been doing very well in his studies, he's now friends with everyone in Scare School and Thatch couldn't be happier. Now.. Thatch is going to confess to Aria and tell her what she truly means to him, Only he doesn't really know how to say it right. Right now, Thatch was outside the cafeteria leaning against the railing while deep in thought about how he's going to confess to Aria.

**'' **_OK Thatch, you can do this... you can do this... OH!, who am I kidding? I'm bound to mess it up or even make a fool out of myself. ''_

Thatch sighed as he looked down at the water and said sadly to himself.

'' I really want to tell you what you really mean to me Aria. ''

'' Thatch? ''

Thatch gasped in surprise and turned to see that it was the headmasters and Alder continued to speak while both of them looked concerned.

'' What are you doing out by yourself? ''

Looking down slightly, Thatch said a bit quietly to the headmasters.

'' J-Just thinking about something sirs.. ''

Then Dash said to Thatch.

'' Does it have something to with Aria? ''

When they saw a small, red blush on the vampires face, it was all the answer they needed so they came up beside Thatch and leaned on the railing as Alder began to speak.

'' Young love, make's us both remember our first love.. ''

Thatch looked up at the headmasters in shock as Dash began to speak in a dreamy voice.

'' Two, beautiful, wonderful twin- headed sisters called Anna and Daphne. They were both such great friend's to everyone and to us. ''

Thatch was in deep shock after hearing that from the headmasters, then he said to them.

'' S-Sirs... did you both confess your feelings to them? ''

Both of the headmasters now wore sad looks then Alder said sadly.

'' On the day that we were going to confess to them.. ''

Dash began to sniff a little as he said while tears were welling up in both of their eyes.

'' We both heard that... Anna and Daphne got killed by fleshie hunters during a night time scare assignment. ''

Tears came running down both of their faces as Alder said sadly.

'' W-We were both so heartbroken since then.. a-and our only.. l-lifelong regret is.. ''

Then Dash said to the sentence.

'' W-We n-never got to tell them how we both really felt for them.. a-and we both still hold onto that regret. ''

Then they looked down and were shocked to see that Thatch was hugging them tightly as tears came down his face as he began to say to them.

'' I-I can't express about how s-sorry I am for you sirs.. I-It must have been so u-unimaginably p-painful after knowing that your loves are d-dead. ''

Alder and Dash looked at the young vampire in deep shock as he continued to say to them.

'' I must've made it even harder for you two when I was a bully back then... I-I'm so, so sorry and I wish that there was some way to ease some of the pain you still feel.. because I-I know that Anna and Daphne wouldn't want you both to live like this for the rest of your lives. ''

After hearing all that, the headmasters began to break down as they hugged the little vampire close to them and Thatch said soothingly as he patted their back.

'' That's it, let it all out... it's going to be alright sirs. ''

Then once they calmed down, the headmasters let go of Thatch and they both smiled a little at him as Alder said.

'' T-Thank you so much Thatch. ''

After sniffing a bit, Dash said then.

'' W-We somehow, do feel a little better after letting all of that out.. we're also sure that, right now.. Anna and Daphne would be watching us from heaven and feel very relived that we both poured our hearts out. Thank you so, truly much Thatch. ''

Blushing modestly, Thatch said.

'' It was nothing sirs, ''

They all went quiet for a bit, till suddenly both of the headmasters had a great idea then Alder said to Thatch.

'' Thatch, we've both just came up with a great idea for you to express your feelings to Aria. ''

Thatch looked up as he said curiously.

'' Really? what is it sirs? ''

Then Dash said as he smiled widely.

'' Sing your feelings. ''

Looking at them with wide eyes, Thatch stuttered.

'' H-HUH? I should '' sing '' my feelings sirs? ''

Nodding at him, Alder said.

'' Yes Thatch, it could be the best way for you to express your feelings to Aria. ''

Then Dash said as he smiled.

'' Because, we both believe that the best way to truly express your feelings for someone is to sing from the heart. ''

Thatch looked down as he now felt unsure about the idea then he said with uncertainty.

'' I-I don't know, would that even work? ''

The headmasters smiled at him and placed a tentacle on his shoulder as Alder said to Thatch.

'' You never know unless you try Thatch. ''

Then Dash said.

'' Besides.. after hearing Aria's passionate speech, your deep compassion for us.. we both want to change and become better headmasters that are much more kinder, helpful and understanding to everyone in and outside of Scare School. ''

Smiling at their words, Thatch said to them.

'' Thank you so much sirs. ''

They smiled at Thatch as they both said.

'' Your welcome Thatch. ''

* * *

Now in the boys dorm room, Thatch was busy writing in a blank page book for making up a song that can express his feelings to Aria. So far, he had no luck as he yet again gave a slight groan while he ripped up the page, crumpled it up and threw it behind him into a small pile of crumpled up paper. He started to massage both sides of his head when he heard a soft voice say.

'' Are you alright Thatch? ''

Turning his head, he see's Casper along with Ra and Mantha then he said to them.

'' Oh, I'm ok Casper it's... just that I'm trying to think of a proper way to confess my feelings to Aria. ''

Mantha, who smiled happily as she went up to Thatch and placed her hand on his shoulder while saying.

'' Aw, that's so sweet Thatch. ''

Then Ra said to Thatch.

'' Have you thought of a way to confess to Aria yet? ''

Rubbing his neck slightly, Thatch said to them.

'' Well... the idea is that I could.. '' Sing '' my feelings to Aria. But so far, it's not going too good. ''

Just then, Wolfie came up to them and he said to Thatch.

'' Hey Thatch, I couldn't help but over hear your conversation and... if you want, I could help you out with coming up a song for Aria. ''

Now looking at Wolfie in shock, Thatch said in disbelief.

'' R-Really Wolfie? ''

Smiling brightly, Wolfie nodded as he said.

'' Of course, I' d be happy to help you out Thatch. ''

Then Casper said while he smiled.

'' All of us can help you out Thatch, right guys? ''

Ra and Mantha nodded enthusiastically to Casper. Thatch was so touched by their willingness to help him out so he smiled a grateful smile as he said to them.

'' Thanks guys, I would really appreciate your help. ''

Then suddenly, DummyGirl came bursting through the door in a panic, then she came up to the group and was trying to say something. Till Thatch came over to DummyGirl and got her to calm while he said.

'' Calm down DummyGirl, what's gotten you so upset. ''

Taking a breath, DummyGirl said worriedly.

'' It's Aria, she COLLAPSED! ''

Wolfie, Casper, Ra and Mantha gasped in shock while Thatch just stood frozen in place as the book falls onto the floor.

* * *

**So SAD, poor Aria's collapsed I wonder what happens next, sorry for the sad chapter and suspenseful ending. : (**

**Stay tuned for updates and Anna, Daphne are two dead OC's I've come up with.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Here's chapter 22**

**Chapter 22 : In Sickness**

Everyone was waiting outside of the nurses room to hear what was wrong with Aria. Despite they all felt very worried about her, no one was as worried as Thatch was as he was pacing up and down outside the nurses room while the others watched him. Then Casper came up to him and tried to reassure him as he said softly.

'' I'm sure it's nothing serious Thatch, Aria's pretty strong after all. ''

Thatch stopped pacing while he looked at Casper in still some worry, then Mantha said reassuringly as well.

'' Casper's right, I know she'll pull through this, right guys? ''

Thatch's gang and everyone else nodded in agreement. Thatch looked at them all softly as he then gave a small smile and said.

'' Thanks everyone, I hope so too.. ''

Just then, the nurse came out of the room and she said to the desperate crowd.

'' It appears that Aria has caught a pretty bad fever, one I've never really seen before. But I'm sure with a few days of bed rest she'll be as right as rain. ''

Everyone felt a bit relieved now but still a bit worried for Aria, then Thatch said to the nurse.

'' Could we see her now? ''

Smiling softly, she nodded while saying.

'' Of course, but only a few at a time though. ''

So Thatch motioned his gang and Casper's gang to come in with him which they all obliged. As soon as they all finally seen Aria, they all felt so sad to see her like this, Aria was laying on the patients bed covered in a white sheet, all of her clothes were off so she only wore a white patients dress and now wore her Star Compact around her neck like a necklace. Her hair was out of it's down ponytail and freely splayed out, her make up washed off and had a damp cloth on her head as her face was in a red blush.

Then Aria noticed Thatch and the others in the room, so she tried to get up but Thatch quickly came up to her bedside and gently kept her down while saying gently.

'' Don't get up Aria, you need to rest. ''

Aria silently nodded in agreement, Then she said a bit weakly to everyone.

'' I-I'm... s-sorry t-to have... e-everyone.. in s-such a f-fright. ''

Shaking his head while he smiled softly at her, Thatch said to Aria reassuringly.

'' Don't worry about that Aria, the nurse said that with a few days of bed rest, you'll be as right as rain again. ''

Then DummyGirl came up to Aria, and got out her plush yellow duck then said.

'' Here's your toy duck Aria, so you can be comfy and have something to play with. ''

Aria smiled gratefully as she slowly took her toy into her hands and smiled a small smile as she said.

'' T-Thank you... D-DummyGirl. ''

Feeling a bit curious, Ra said to Aria.

'' Where did you get that toy duck? ''

Smiling softly, Aria said softly while she eyed the toy happily despite in her state.

'' I-It used to b-be Thatch's toy w-when he w-was a b-baby, b-but t-then Thatch gave it t-to me because.. he w-wanted me t-to have a t-toy of m-my own.. s-since I don't h-have one. ''

the small crowd smiled at Thatch while he just blushed modestly from Aria's sweet words. Then Mosshead said curiously to Aria.

'' Does your duck have a name? ''

Aria made a small, weak giggle then she said happily.

'' Yep, h-his n-name is Mr Beaky. ''

Thatch and the others let out a small giggle at the cute name Aria gave her toy. Then the nurse came back into the room and said to everyone.

'' It's time for us to leave now so Aria can get some sleep, by the end of the school day we'll check on her again. ''

So everyone said a soft goodbye to Aria as they and the nurse left the room and the nurse closed the door behind her. As soon as they were gone, Aria's smile turned into a sad one as she clutched her precious toy closer to her while looking up at the ceiling. Then unexpectedly, Aria let out a small, sad weak laugh to herself in the room.

* * *

Throughout the day, everyone just went to their daily classes and did their work. But the only one who couldn't really focus on his work, was Thatch as he was still very worried about Aria on the inside and was saying in his mind.

**''**_ I really hope Aria's alright, I know the nurse said that we all had nothing to worry about. But... Why do I have this feeling that, something bad is happening?. ''_

Thatch looked down at the drawing he did while they were meant to be taking notes. It was a drawing of Aria looking healthy and was smiling her beautiful smile. Thatch now prayed in his mind.

**'' **_Please, let Aria get better again... I can't stand to see her like this. ''_

Thatch did not notice that, behind him his gang, Casper and his friends were all looking at Thatch sadly.

* * *

The classes were finally over and all the students were now relaxing or doing what ever. Thatch and his friends were now sitting outside of the schools entrance, Thatch sat on the step with his hands on the side of his face still in worry. Suddenly, Slither looks up and said to everyone while he pointed at the sky.

**''** Hey guys, what's that flying towards us? ''

Everyone, including Thatch looked up and now saw two bats flying towards then and when they got close enough. They were in a puff a smoke and two, grey adult vampires came into view. Suddenly, Thatch sprang up and hugged them both as he said joyfully.

'' Mum, Dad, what a surprise to see you here. ''

Evie and Joshua hugged Thatch tightly as Evie said to her son happily.

'' Oh honey, it's always nice to see your adorable face. ''

Then Joshua who ruffled his son's hair playfully said.

'' You're looking really well son. ''

Thatch laughed happily and then he remembered that all his friends were here also, so he pulled away and introduced them to each other as he smiled.

'' Guys, these are my parents, Mum, Dad these are my friends, Casper, Mantha and Ra. Also them three there are my friends and gang that I hang around with, Slither, DummyGirl and Mosshead. ''

All the children said hello to his parents while Evie and Joshua smiled happily at them all as Evie began to say.

'' Hi kids, it's nice to meet you all. ''

Then Joshua noticed that someone was missing and he said to Thatch.

'' Thatch, where's Aria? ''

A sad look appeared on their son's face again, then Casper said to his parents a bit sadly.

'' Aria's fallen ill so she's resting in the nurses room. ''

Joshua and Evie had a bit of sad looks now too while Joshua said softly.

'' Oh the poor love. ''

Now in curiosity, Thatch said to his parents.

'' Why are you two here at Scare School? ''

Now remembering why they were here, their excited smiles returned as Evie giddily said to Thatch.

'' Well honey, your father and I wanted to surprise you and Aria because... ''

Joshua finished for his wife as he happily said.

'' We're going to ADOPT Aria into our family, we even made her own room and we also fixed yours up too son. ''

For a second Thatch was quiet, then he let out a happy squeal as he hugged his parents while saying happily. ''

'' THANK YOU, THANK YOU SO MUCH MUM, DAD THIS IS THE BEST EVER. ''

They both smiled at their son fondly while all his friends smiled excitedly for them. Then Thatch quickly pulled away while he said.

'' Aria will be SO happy to hear this. ''

Then in a flash, he ran off only to forget that the doors were closed so he ended up hitting his face against it. But that didn't not ruin his happy mood at all as he just opened the door and ran inside to the nurses room, while his parents and friends just shook their heads while smiling happily.

* * *

Thatch stopped outside of the nurses room to catch his breath first, then his slowly opened as he said happily to Aria.

'' Aria? you awake? cause I've got some- ''

But he stopped talking when he saw that Aria was not in the bed and was nowhere to be seen. Now getting worried again, Thatch came into the room and saw Aria's clothes and boots were still in a neat pile with her Beret and black hair ribbon on top of her clothes. Then he checked the bed and was shocked to see that Aria left her Star Compact on the bed with the plush duck. Then he grabbed the chain that was still on the compact and also notices that the compact was slowing losing it's colour as well. In deep dread, Thatch quickly ran out of the room with the compact in his hand.

* * *

'' Aria's GONE! ''

Everyone shouted in worry, they were now in lobby while Thatch continued to speak worryingly.

'' YES, I looked all around the room and all I could find was her clothes, boots, her Beret, her black hair ribbon, the plush duck and her Star Compact. ''

Everyone was in deep worry, then the headmasters wore determined looks and Alder said to everyone in the room.

'' Everyone, we've got a SERIOUS situation here. ''

Then Dash said.

'' Let's search the entire school from top to bottom. ''

Everyone agreed with them and they immediately began the search for Aria, while Thatch stood where he was as he sadly looked at the compact he now wore around his neck. His parents were noticing this so they both gave their son a comforting hug as Evie said reassuringly.

'' Don't worry Thatchy, Aria couldn't have gone far. ''

Then Joshua said reassuringly also.

'' We'll find her son. ''

Thatch nodded to his parents as he watched them go with the others to join the search around the school. Now Thatch was all alone in the lobby as he thought to himself while he looked at the slowly darkening compact.

'' _Where are you Aria?... why did you disappear while leaving all your stuff behind?... even your Star Compact._ ''

He then opened it up and was shocked to see that the small crystals were not glowing at all, but he can still see his sad and worried reflection in the mirror then he closed the compact. Then suddenly, he had an idea were Aria could be so without hesitation, Thatch ran out of the school entrance and headed straight for the Spooky woods while it was getting close to night.

* * *

**OH NO!, Aria's disappeared, ****I hope Thatch finds her and gets to the bottom of this. X(**

**Stay tuned for next chapter and also, Thanks for voting and I see that Japan is in the lead so far, my FAV country. :3 **


	23. Chapter 23

**Here's chapter 23,**

**Chapter 23: A Miraculous Love**

Thatch now reached the spot in the spooky woods where he first met Aria, But unfortunately she was not here. Thatch clutched the compact with one hand while he said to himself quietly.

'' She's not here, where could you be Aria? ''

Then suddenly, Thatch can hear a coughing sound so with his eyes now wide. Thatch quickly ran to where the noise was and when he got there, he see's Aria who was sitting on a fallen log with her back to him, her long hair was down and she was still in her white patients dress. Feeling very relieved, Thatch called out to Aria while he walked up to her.

'' Aria! what are you d- ''

But he stopped in his tracks in shock as soon as Aria turned to him with a surprised look, Aria looked worse than before, there was now dark circles under her eyes and there was hardly any life left in her lovely eyes either. Now showing a small but weak smile, Aria said weakly to the shocked vampire as she slowly but stumblingly got up from the log.

'' T-Thatch, w-what a-a surprise t-to... s-see... ''

But Aria couldn't continue her sentence for she lost her balance and was about to make contact with the ground, But luckily for her, Thatch ran to her as he caught her then he gently lowered them both to sit on the ground as he had Aria lay her head on his shoulder. Then Thatch said urgently as he now felt Aria's forehead with his hand.

'' You're getting worse Aria! Come on, let's get you back to Scare School. ''

He was about to get up, till he heard Aria say weakly.

'' N-No... ''

Now shocked and confused, Thatch looked at Aria as he said in confusion.

'' N-no? w-what do mean? ''

Aria smiled sadly as she began to tell him weakly.

'' T-There's no.. p-point T-Thatch... my t-time has c-come... to a-an... ugh... end. ''

Now growing really worried, Thatch said a bit frantically to Aria.

'' I-I don't understand! W-What are you SAYING? ''

After coughing a little, Aria continued to explain to Thatch.

'' I-I'm a S-Star Thatch... there c-c-comes a time.. in e-every stars l-life... to b-b-burn brighter a-and... hotter... un- ''

Aria began to cough wildly now as Thatch was rubbing her back to ease it and when she stopped, she continued to tell him.

'' Until.. we.. b-burn out... a-and.. d-d-die. ''

Thatch couldn't believe what he was hearing, Aria... was... DYING? Tears started to prick in his eyes as he shook his head frantically, refusing to believe it as he said to Aria.

'' N-no... NO! That... that can't be... t-there's got to be away... there's just HAS to be! ''

Then he looked down at the Star Compact while an idea formed in his head, so he quickly grabbed it then opened it up and traced the small crystals with his index finger. But... nothing happened so he began to say desperately as he kept on trying.

'' come on... come on... do something... ANYTHING, just... PLEASE make Aria better... why... will you not WORK? ''

Aria watched him with a small, sad smile as she now said to him.

'' I-I'm a-afraid... that m-my Star C-Compact... has lost all o-of it's... power a-and... besides. ''

Aria then paused as she looked down sadly and then said.

'' I-It wouldn't m-make a-any... d-difference... Thatch. ''

Thatch now looked at her with a look of despair as his tears came down his face then he said quietly in disbelief.

'' No... it can't be... ''

Aria looked up at him as she tried to smile while she placed a weak, unsteady hand on his cheek then said happily to him.

'' Thatch... I-I want to t-thank you... for showing... m-me a b-beautiful world... with k-kind people a-and mostly... for being t-t-the f-first greatest... best f-friend ever. ''

Aria began her coughing fit again and said after that passed over.

'' T-Tell e-everyone... t-that I-I will... leave t-this world, b-but will... a-always be t-thankful... for t-them. ''

Thatch looked at her in sadness as he said quietly to her.

'' Aria... ''

Aria's eyes then lowered as she then said softly to him.

'' C-Cheer up T-Thatch... you're f-finally f-free.. from your o-old l-life... and n-now have a m-much better one t-to e-enjoy. ''

Thatch continued to look at her with tearful eyes as she then said while her eyes closing shut.

'' L-Live happily... T-Thatch. ''

Aria closed her eyes with a small, weak smile, Suddenly, Aria heard Thatch say after a small, sad chuckle.

'' You know something Aria? ''

Aria opened her eyes, a bit surprised to hear that but before she said anything. Thatch then said something that shocked her.

'' you're a terrible liar, you look like you're fine with this but you're not at all. ''

Aria was now wide eyed in shock after hearing him say that. But Thatch continued to say to her.

'' I can see it in your eyes... now, listen to what I have to say. ''

Thatch took a deep breath and then he said to her.

'' When I was still a bully before... I used to sit on the school roof with my duck at night, while all the others slept in their beds... I used to think that... my life was never going to change for the better and.. I was starting to lose all hope for a better life... But then, THAT night came. ''

Thatch looked up at the slightly clouded night sky, then back down to the shocked star girl and what he did next SHOCKED her even more.

_**'' I was gazing at**_

_**stars, like all them**_

_**nights before,**_

_**trying not to lose **_

_**hope from escaping**_

_**my pain and sadness**_

_**someday... ''**_

Aria looked at him with a truly shocked look, she never knew that Thatch could sing so... beautifully. Then he continued to sing.

**'' ****_Then suddenly,_**

**_a shooting star fell_**

**_which I've made a wish_**

**_on... The wish that brought_**

**_miracles, hopes and dreams_**

**_to not just me.. But to EVERYONE. ''_**

Then suddenly, the Star Compact started to glow as it turned back to it's beautiful midnight blue colour. Then music began to play for the background of Thatch's singing as he looked at Aria softly.

**'' ****_With her starlight smile... and_**

**_her magical beliefs, she brought_**

**_love together, stood up to_**

**_injustice, brought courage to_**

**_others and inspired all those_**

**_around her... To make a change in_**

**_themselves and for a true, brighter, FUTURE. ''_**

Then the clouds started to disappear as the starry sky came into view and the moonlight shined down on them. Which gave Thatch a gentle glow as he now smiled at Aria as he placed his hand on her cheek while stroking it with his thumb then he sang again.

**''****_ But yet... She has no idea_**

**_how special she truly is,_**

**_to others and... to me. ''_**

He then sang with the feelings of his love to Aria this time.

**'' ****_I fell in love with you,_**

**_at first sight and through out all_**

**_the time, we've spend together.._**

**_It grew so much stronger, so please!_**

**_Don't give up, don't give up Aria.._**

**_To me and all of us here, we see you _****_as _**

**_one of our own and we all want_**

**_you to stay. ''_**

**_'' For you to enjoy this life and_**

**_the future ahead, to be with everyone_**

**_who oh so deeply care for you. ''_**

Then Thatch looked at the truly shocked star girl and sang lovingly to her with true love in his eyes.

**'' ****_While I, oh so deeply..._**

**_Love you, now... and forever... Aria. ''_**

The music came to an end on the shining compact as Thatch stopped singing his feelings towards Aria. Aria was speechless as she just looked at the smiling vampire with wide eyes

'' I want you to live Aria, so you can grow up with everyone who truly care about you very much and for you to learn so much more about the world. Also, for me to love you always Aria. ''

'' He's right honey. ''

Aria and Thatch turned to see Evie and Joshua, with all of the others from Scare School too. Then Evie continued to say to Aria.

'' You've brought us our life back and made us a true, loving, happy family again. ''

Joshua, who smiled softly as he then said.

'' We would be really sad if you died Aria, we really want you to have a happy future, with our son taking care of you. ''

Then the headmasters smiled as Alder said to Aria.

'' You've really made us all see that... scary or not scary, it's truly fine to be yourself. ''

Then Dash said as he smiled softly.

'' Which is why we want to thank you and for you to learn and grow up happily with everyone Aria. ''

Then Casper, Mantha and Ra each said to Aria.

'' We're your friends Aria. ''

'' We all want you to learn and grow up with us. ''

'' Don't give up Aria. ''

Then Thatch's gang all said to Aria.

'' Yeah Aria, you're part of our gang and our best friend too. ''

Then everyone said to Aria not to give up, stay with them all and to grow up happily with everyone. Aria just looked at everyone with such deeply touched eyes they've never seen before, then Thatch said which made Aria look at him as he smiled at her.

'' You see? we all want you to stay Aria.. This is your home with caring people and, a vampire that loves you so, so much. ''

Finally, for the very first time in her life, Aria began to cry heavily as tears of not sadness, but of pure happiness came down her face from everyone's kindness... but most of all, from Thatch's love for her. She cried into his chest as Thatch hugged her tightly while stroking the back of her head comfortingly. Then Aria tried to speak to Thatch through her sobs.

'' I-I, ahhh.. sniff.. never-sniff... K-NEW... SNIFF... t-that you all...ugh.. sniff would care... THAT m-much... sniff for me, I-I want... sniff to stay... with y-y-you all... a-and most of a-all.. hic... with you Thatch, for always. ''

Thatch smiled with tears in his eyes, then he put his hand under her chin and gently made her look up at him then he said softly to her while gently wiping away her tears with his other hand.

'' I love you, Aria ''

Then he kisses Aria softly on lips which she gladly kisses him back while the whole crowd awed quietly at the loving scene. Then suddenly, Aria's whole body began to glow in a white light which made them all gasp and Thatch to pull away from Aria in shock. Then the light burst out brightly, which made him and the crowd cover their eyes from the blinding light and when the light died down. They all uncovered their eyes then Thatch and everyone else gasped in amazement when they seen Aria.

Aria lay in Thatch's arms with her eyes now closed but was in perfect, glowing health again. But that's not why their all in shock, There was white in the right bang of Aria's hair and the left bang was black, she now had pointy ears like Thatch's and small, pearly white fangs too. Then Aria's eyes fluttered open and what shocked them even more is that, her silver eye with the star pupil was now just an ordinary shaped pupil like her rich lilac eye. She looks at everyone and has a puzzled look from seeing their shocked expressions then says curiously to them.

'' Is there something wrong? ''

Thatch then grabbed the Star Compact and opened it up to let Aria see her reflection in the mirror. Aria gasps quietly when she see's her reflection in her compact, then she slowly stands up from the ground along with Thatch as she said quietly in disbelief while looking at her pale white hands, her nails now black and slightly lengthen a bit.

'' I-I... h-have I... ? ''

Really wanting to be sure, Aria closed her eyes then in a puff smoke, out came a flying bat. Thatch and everyone else gasped in amazement. Then Aria turned back into herself as she landed near Thatch and said quietly to him.

'' I'm a... v-vampire... Thatch. ''

Then in pure happiness, Aria shouted as she hugged Thatch tightly.

'' I'M A VAMPIRE NOW, THIS IS SO WONDERFUL THATCH. ''

Thatch then hugged Aria back as he now began to spin her around happily which made them and the others laugh cheerfully. Then he set's her down and takes off the compact from around his neck and returned it to Aria as he placed it over her head then said softly to her.

'' Here's your Star Compact Aria, and... welcome to your new life. ''

Aria smiled in pure happiness then she kisses Thatch lovingly which he happily returns and the whole crowd started to clap and cheer for them as they all knew for sure that Aria... has been reborn and given a new life here.

* * *

**WOW, Aria's a vampire now and their finally and officially a couple now, YAAAAY what a MIRACLE XD**

**The next chapter, will be the last one I'm afraid... But I'm so looking forward to all the future stories I'll write after this one, hope you all enjoy them. ; D**

**Two small notices, the song that Thatch sang is created by me. hope you liked it ok : ) Also, I see that now, France is in second place with Japan first. So two places have been voted so far. Thanks for voting guy. ; D**


	24. Chapter 24

**Final chapter**

**Chapter 24 : A Wonderful Surprise and A Happily Ever After**

Since yesterdays events, it turns out that now Aria is a vampire, she can only use her abilities, magic and her '' Psycho Star Flame '' from her Star Compact. But Aria didn't mind one bit at all, she was just so happy to be a regular creature like all her friends and even more happy that she's a vampire like her boyfriend, Thatch.

Today's Saturday now, Aria and Thatch were walking through the forest to his house because his parents said that they really wanted to show them something great. As they were walking, Aria said in curiosity to Thatch.

'' What do you think your parents are going to show us Thatch? ''

Thatch just gave a small shrug as he said to her.

'' I don't really know Aria, guess we'll just have to wait and see. ''

Aria gave a nod before looking in front of her as the walked, while not noticing a small smile creep up on Thatch's face as he thought excitingly to himself.

''_ OHH, Aria.. you are just going to be so THRILLED once you see your surprise. ''_

Finally, they reached Thatch's house and they both walked up the porch as Thatch began to knocked a couple of times on the front door. Then it opened to reveal Evie and Joshua, both wearing excited grins as Evie hugged her son while saying with affection.

'' Thatchy, we're so glad you and Aria are finally here. ''

Joshua said happily as he began to playfully ruffle Aria's head.

'' You're looking splendid as always Aria. ''

Aria smiled with a small blush then said modestly.

'' T-Thank you, Joshua. ''

Then they all headed inside and once Joshua closed the door behind them. They all went up the stairs as Thatch began to say to his parents.

'' So, what is that you want to show us? ''

Evie giggled as she then winked at her son then said.

'' Just you wait and see. ''

Thatch giggled a bit excitingly, which made Aria curious but instead she just said nothing. Once they reached the top, they all stood outside of a black painted door with red bats on it. Then Joshua said to his son as he smiled.

'' Here's the surprise. ''

Then he opens the door and the children were amazed from what they were seeing, Thatch's room has been decorated and fixed up, the room wasn't so small anymore and it was painted grey, it had a red drawer and a purple closet which kept all of Thatch's clothing and also some games neatly piled up at the end of Thatch's coffin and a red clock hanging at the side of the wall. Thatch squealed happily as he ran into his room looking all around him, then went back to his parents as he hugged both of them tightly while saying.

'' THANK YOU, THANK YOU SO MUCH MUM, DAD, MY ROOM'S AWESOME. ''

They both happily hugged their son back, then Joshua chuckled and said to his son.

'' Your room really did need some MAJOR improvement after all son. ''

Then Evie said while smiling brightly.

'' We're both glad that you love it honey. ''

Then Aria came beside Thatch as he pulled away from his parents and said while smiling brightly at him.

'' Your room looks really great Thatch, what a great surprise. ''

Thatch began to giggle then said to Aria.

'' It is but, that's not ALL of it though. ''

Aria was confused now, then even more once Evie and Joshua began to laugh a bit then Evie said happily to Aria.

'' He's right love, that's not ALL of the surprise. ''

Then they both moved aside to reveal a dark blue painted door with a silver star and a black bat underneath it. Then Joshua said softly to Aria.

'' See for yourself Aria. ''

Aria was a bit confused now, she looked at Thatch who just smiled encouragingly at her then she looked at the door again. So without another thought, Aria walked up to the door and then she grabbed the handle and slowly opened it and what she saw made her wide eyed in shock. The room was painted a nice dark shade of blue, a black coffin with a silver star on the front and was at the side of the room, a light purple make up desk with a mirror and chair, a silver painted closet and wardrobe as well and also a grey clock hanging on the wall and a shelf with books too.

Aria was speechless as she then walked into the room while the trio stayed in the back wearing big grins. Aria looked around and checked the closet and wardrobe which had all sorts of clothes in them, then she went to the make up desk and saw herself in the mirror then she went over to the coffin then she slowly opened it up and what made her surprised is that there was an envelope inside so she picked with one hand and looked at it while closing the coffin with the other hand. On the front it said '' open it '' so she did just that and got out a folded note and when she unfolded it, She went wide eyed in pure shock as she saw writing on it and it said.

**''** _Aria, we can't_

_truly express our gratitude_

_enough, for making us all_

_a family again. You make_

_our son so very happy and_

_through the holiday we've spent_

_together.. we see you like a daughter we never had._

_So what we're saying is, we would like you_

_to be an official part of our family and give you_

_a wonderful life.. with us as your family._

_Lots of love, your Mum and Dad._ ''

Tear's came flowing down her face as she held a hand to her mouth while beginning to shake a bit. Then she looked at the three vampires, who were smiling brightly at her then Thatch said softly.

'' Welcome to the family... Aria Manora. ''

In a burst of pure happiness, Aria ran up to them and gave her new family a big group hug which they all happily returned. Aria said through her happy tears to them.

'' T-Thank y-you... thank you a-all, I-I've n-never been this.. h-happy in my w-whole life. T-Thank you all s-so truly much. ''

They all smiled happily at Aria as they stayed in that nice, family group hug.

* * *

It was night now and right now, Aria and Thatch were sitting side by side on a branch of a certain, huge blossom tree in the forest as they were both stargazing at the beautiful night sky. Then Aria said softly to Thatch.

'' It's truly a beautiful night Thatch. ''

Thatch, who was looking at Aria now instead of the sky and said softly to her with loving eyes.

'' Yeah, truly beautiful. ''

Then he placed a blossom in Aria's ear while she was now watching him doing that. She then smiled while blushing brightly then scooted a bit closer to Thatch as she leaned her head on his shoulder while he placed his arm around her. Aria then said softly in pure happiness.

'' I'm truly looking forward to the future, together with everyone... with you Thatch. ''

They now looked at each other and were about to kiss, till Aria saw from the corner of her eye then she said excitingly to Thatch.

'' Thatch, look at the sky. ''

Thatch looked up and now, both of the children were amazed to see a shower of shooting stars going across the night sky. Then Thatch said in amazement to Aria.

'' WOW, this is the first time I've seen a shower of shooting stars. ''

Then Aria said in curious excitement to Thatch.

'' Which star are you going to wish on Thatch. ''

Then she heard soft giggling and looked at Thatch beside her who then said to her softly.

'' I don't need to wish on another star. ''

He now looks at her lovingly as he wraps his cape around her to make them close again and continued to speak softly.

'' I have my very own star, right here and she has already made all my wishes come true. Which is why I'm looking forward to repay her right here and towards the future. ''

Aria blushed brightly after hearing this, then she smiles in pure happiness while also looking at him with love filled eyes. Then they both kissed each other softly on the lips while under a shower filled night sky and they both knew that... It was the start of a new, bright future which will be full of fun, adventure and... love.

* * *

On Aria's light purple make up desk, there's a photo frame with a photo of three grey vampires and one pale white vampire. Embracing each other like a family as they all smiled in pure happiness.

* * *

**AW, how sweet was that? I truly had a lot of fun writing my first story and I'm really excited to make my future stories too. : D**

**Thanks for all your lovely reviews and I'm glad you all enjoyed it. I'm looking forward to start working on my next story, stay tuned for it guys. ; )**


End file.
